Sweet Scandal
by Ai CassiEast
Summary: YUNJAE. GS. Alur cepat, gaje, humor gagal. Happy reading :) Kim Jaejoong seorang penyanyi terkenal yang sedang naik daun, baru saja ditolak oleh lelaki yang menjadi lawan main di sebuah drama yang dibintanginya. Ia yang terlalu kesal berlari keluar gedung studio sebuah stasiun TV tanpa menyamar menjadi sasaran empuk para fans-nya yang sedikit gila(?), dan bertemu pria misterius
1. PROLOG

Title: Sweet Scandal

Genre: Romance. Humor(?).

Rate: T

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Choi Seunghyun, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kangin, Kim Kibum, dan satu orang misterius(?). Cast lain menyusul.

Disclaimer: plot by Shigano Iori. Untuk tokoh, saya cuma pinjam nama.

Pairing: yang pasti ini ff YunJae

Warning: AU. OOC. GS for uke. Typo. Gaje.

.

[Sweet Scandal – Ini baru prolog(?)]

.

"Maaf aku tak bisa menerimamu."

Kalimat permintaan maaf yang dapat dipastikan berupa penolakan membuat mata bulat itu melebarkan pupilnya, "W–wae?" pertanyaan yang refleks terlontar pun terpaksa bernada gugup.

Sang objek yang ditanya menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kau bertanya 'kenapa'? Tentu saja karena kita sama-sama _idol._ " Setelah memberikan jawaban yang –terdengar– sinis, orang itu berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Kim Jaejoong, penyanyi remaja cantik dengan nama panggung _hero_ yang kini tengah naik daun harus menelan pil pahit berupa penolakan dari namja pujaan hati yang merupakan lawan main di drama terbaru yang dibintanginya. Namja yang juga tengah naik daun itu meninggalkannya begitu saja di belakang panggung.

"T–tunggu, Seunghyun-ssi." Yeoja cantik itupun akhirnya menyusul Seunghyun ke depan panggung untuk mengikuti sebuah acara _variety show_ yang ditayangkan secara _live_.

"Wah.. ternyata dilihat dari dekat begini, Kim Jaejoong benar-benar cantik."

Wajah Jaejoong bersemu mendengar pujian yang –entahlah basa-basi busuk atau bukan– terlontar dari bibir lebar Shim Changmin, MC _variety show_ tersebut. Cho Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala seraya tersenyum, mengaminkan ucapan partnernya.

"Sudah cantik, populer pula. Benar-benar tipe kekasih wanita idaman. Dapat dipastikan tak ada satupun pria yang akan menolak jika berpacaran denganmu, Jaejoong-ssi."

"Oh.. haha." Jaejoong memaksakan senyum, meski hanya satu sisi bibirnya yang terangkat hingga akan terlihat ekspresi wajah teraneh artis ternama Kim Jaejoong jika diteliti lebih lanjut(?).

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jaejoong ala kadarnya sebagai tanggapan atas pujian yang –menurutnya basa-basi tersebut.

Seunghyun yang berdiri di samping Jaejoong sontak menatap Cho Kyuhyun kemudian beralih pada yeoja di sebelahnya. Ekspresi wajahnya juga tampak aneh. Jaejoong membalasnya dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata 'Aku tau kau adalah orang yang paling tidak setuju dengan ucapan barusan.'

.

~yunjae~

.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Setelah cukup lama berjongkok sambil telunjuknya bergerak membuat bentuk-bentuk abstrak di lantai, Jaejoong berdiri seraya memegang erat kepalanya.

"Mulai deh _drama queen_ lagi.." Junsu yang merupakan asisten pribadi Jaejoong menatap sang artis dengan malas.

"Ya! Diam kau, _duckbutt_! Cho Kunyuk—"

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun."

"Yah. Cho Kunyuk... Cho Kyuhyun... atau apalah itu. Nama tak penting bagiku. Pokoknya MC sialan berambut keriting dengan bokong besar sepertimu itu benar-benar membuat _mood_ -ku buruk hari ini. Aku pergi!"

"Ya!"

"Jangan menahanku!"

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"Sudahlah, Su. Dia sudah bilang untuk jangan menahannya kan? Lagipula setelah ini sudah tidak ada jadwal. Biarkan dia menenangkan diri." Kangin, _bodyguard_ Jaejoong mencoba menengahi pertengkaran tak bermutu antara JaeSu seraya memegangi pergelangan tangan Junsu.

"Menahannya? Siapa bilang? Aku ingin memberinya pelajaran karena telah mengatakan bokongku besar." Asisten pribadi yang juga merupakan sahabat Jaejoong sejak lahir(?) itu melepas genggaman Kangin pada pergelangan tangannya kemudian berjalan menghentak mengikuti arah perginya Jaejoong, "Jangan lari kau, Kim Jaejoong! Beraninya mengomentari bokongku! Kau pikir bokongmu bagus, hah?!"

Kepergian Junsu diiringi helaan napas berat dari Kangin. Jaejoong yang _moody_ sering sekali memicu pertengkaran dengan Junsu yang mudah terpancing emosi bila seseorang mengatakan hal buruk tentang bentuk fisiknya. Meski bukan merupakan hal baru yang tidak asing lagi, tetap saja keributan itu membuatnya pusing. Selama 4 tahun bekerja bersama Jaejoong dan Junsu, tiada hari tanpa adu mulut dari kedua yeoja itu.

 _Pluk._

Tepukan ringan dirasakan Kangin di pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kim Kibum tersenyum lembut padanya seraya berkata "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu hari ini, Kangin ah. Kau bisa pulang sekarang."

"Ah, ne. Terima kasih kembali, omoni."

Kim Kibum, eomma Jaejoong yang juga merupakan manajer penyanyi remaja tersebut memang mengharuskan Kangin dan Junsu untuk memanggilnya 'omoni'. Ia menganggap kedua orang yang bekerja untuk anaknya itu sebagai keluarga.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Ya! Itu Kim Jaejoong kan?"

"Mana? Mana?"

"Itu.. yang memakai topi dan blazer putih. Pakaian yang dipakainya di acara _variety show_ tadi."

"Ah.. kau benar. Ayo kita kejar dia! Aku ingin minta foto dengannya."

"Ne. Kajja!"

Setelah telinga Jaejoong menangkap suara yang sudah tak asing baginya, riuh langkah kaki terdengar mendekat ke arahnya. "Gawat! Aku seenaknya keluar gedung studio tanpa menyamar terlebih dahulu."

"Kim Jaejoong~!"

"Huweeee... eommaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Dengan jurus andalannya yaitu lari dari masalah(?), akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil menjauh dari kerumunan fans. Napasnya masih tersengal. Ia kemudian berjongkok karena tak kuasa menahan nyeri pada telapak kakinya akibat tersandung batu yang cukup besar.

 _Hup._

"Gyaaaaaaaaa!"

Jaejoong sontak berteriak kala merasakan dekapan yang –harus ia akui– cukup hangat secara tiba-tiba dari belakang punggungnya.

"Kau dengar itu?"

"Ne. Sepertinya berasal dari tikungan di depan sana."

Jaejoong yang mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat seketika menahan napasnya, mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang menuju orang yang dengan seenaknya memeluknya bersiap untuk memberikan sumpah serapah, namun _cherry lips_ -nya kembali menutup kala orang itu menarik lengannya. "Ikut aku." Suara _baritone_ menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Terlalu terpesona dengan suara yang terdengar seksi itu, Jaejoong tak menyadari ia dan orang itu telah benar-benar jauh dari jangkauan fans-fans labil(?).

"Jawab dengan jujur! Kenapa orang-orang itu mengejarmu? Jangan-jangan kau pencuri?"

"A–apa kau bilang?"

Orang itu sedikit berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Jaejoong kemudian menatap wajah itu lekat, "Eh, ternyata kau cantik juga. Apa mereka memang biasa mengejar orang-orang cantik? Waah.. beruntung sekali aku hari ini bisa berlari bersama yeoja secantik dirimu."

"M–mwo? K–kau tidak mengenalku?"

Orang yang ternyata namja berwajah tampan setelah dilihat dari jarak dekat itu kembali menegakkan badan seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana. Gaya yang 'sok' sekali di mata Jaejoong meski tak dipungkiri namja itu tampak lebih keren, "Mengenalmu? Apakah harus? Kita kan baru saja bertemu."

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku? Aku Kim Jaejoong, penyanyi remaja cantik yang kini terlalu terkenal hingga diminta membintangi sebuah drama dan muncul di TV setiap hari dalam acara _variety_ show, baik off _-air_ ataupun _on-air_. Ah.. kalau kau tak mengenal Kim Jaejoong, kau pasti mengenal 'Hero'... itu nama panggungku. Orang-orang tadi adalah _fans_ yang selalu mengejarku hanya untuk sekedar minta foto atau tanda tangan. Yah.. resiko orang terkenal sih."

Namja itu kembali menatap lekat wajah Jaejoong, namun kali ini tatapannya bermakna meneliti, "Aku memang kudet (kurang update /haha/) atau kau yang omong kosong mengatakan dirimu terkenal? Aku tak pernah melihatmu."

"Apa?! K—"

"Haaaa... kau bilang kau artis terkenal kan? Kalau begitu harusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku telah menyelamatkanmu dari orang-orang labil yang kau sebut 'fans' itu. Benar kan?"

"Huh? Aku bahkan tak memintamu untuk menyelamatkanku. Jadi simpan keinginan mustahilmu untuk mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari bintang besar sepertiku."

Jaejoong mengibas rambut panjang nan lurusnya dengan sedikit berlagak kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi namja itu.

"Hmmm.. apakah aku harus memberitau orang-orang itu bahwa Kim Jaejoong sang 'bintang besar' ada di sini?" gumam namja itu dengan sengaja meninggikan volume suaranya agar terdengar oleh Jaejoong. Yeoja itu tak peduli.. paling hanya gertakan saja, pikirnya.

"Heeeeei! Semuanya dengarkan akuu! Kim Jaej—"

 _Seet. Ckiit._

Dengan melebihi kekuatan cahaya(?), Jaejoong berlari menuju namja itu dan merenggangkan kesepuluh jemari tangannya ke wajah tampan tersebut, "Tolong berhenti! Aku akan melakukannya. Oke? Dengarkan baik-baik! Terima kasih... kau... telah... menyelamatkanku. Apa itu sudah cukup?"

Namja itu menggeleng, kemudian...

CUP.

"Setelah berpikir sambil memandangi wajah cantikmu, kurasa sebuah ciuman di bibir baru akan cukup sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

Jaejoong benar-benar dibuat melongo oleh namja yang meski sudah mencuri ciumannya, entah kenapa malah terlihat seribu kali lebih tampan ketika mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

'Kenapa? Kenapa jantungku berdebar secepat ini?'

TBC

a/n: hola~ ketemu lagi dengan sayaaaaaa. Bukannya bawa lanjutan ff yang terbengkalai, malah bikin ff baru. Adakah yang familiar sama ceritanya? Ngerasa pernah baca? Saya mengambil alur cerita dalam manga berjudul Secret Scandal yang dibuat oleh Shigano Iori. Baru saya baca tadi di gramedia dan langsung kepikiran emak babeh kita. Maka jadilah ff gaje ini. Gak akan lama, mungkin 3 ata 4 chapter. Atau mungkin chap berikutnya tamat? Yah.. tergantung mood author yang dengan seenaknya mengubah isi cerita *plakk. Daaaan, adakah yang bisa menebak siapa namja misterius(?) yang udah nyuri ciumannya emak? hehe. Okelah segitu dulu. Terima kasih bagi yang menyempatkan untuk membaca :)

Regards,

Ai CassiEast


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Sweet Scandal

Genre: Romance. Humor(?).

Rate: T

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kangin, Kim Kibum. Cast lain menyusul.

Disclaimer: plot by Shigano Iori. Untuk tokoh, saya cuma pinjam nama.

Pairing: yang pasti ini ff YunJae

Warning: AU. OOC. GS for uke. Typo. Gaje.

.

Kim Jaejoong adalah penyanyi terkenal yang tengah naik daun. Popularitasnya yang berada di puncak menjadikan Jaejoong pemeran utama wanita dalam berbagai drama akhir-akhir ini. Cinta Lokasi atau biasa disebut 'cinlok' yang biasa menyerang para aktor atau aktris ini dialami juga oleh Jaejoong. Namun, untung tak dapat diraih, malang tak dapat ditolak. Senghyun yang merupakan lelaki yang ditaksirnya–yang juga lawan mainnya dalam drama terbarunya, tanpa diduga mampu menolak pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong dengan alasan yang klise.

Jaejoong yang sangat kesal, langsung kabur begitu saja usai syuting _live_ sebuah _variety show_ tanpa menyamar terlebih dahulu. Alhasil, ia harus mengalami nasib sial sebagaimana artis lain–dikejar fans. Seorang pria misterius yang mengetahui keberadaannya dan 'kebetulan' tidak mengenalinya sebagai artis terkenal, membawanya pergi dari kejaran para fans tersebut. Namun tanpa diduga, pria misterius itu mencium Jaejoong, tepat di bibir!

.

[Sweet Scandal – first chapter]

.

Ciuman lembut yang berlangsung cukup lama itu akhirnya terlepas. Jaejoong memegangi bibir seraya menatap horror pria misterius yang telah dengan seenaknya mencuri ciumannya.

"Kenapa ekspresi wajahmu seperti itu?" namja itu membalas tatapan Jaejoong dengan tatapan heran dan bertanya-tanya. Memperhatikan secara intens wajah putih yang kini dihiasi warma kemerahan. Sejurus kemudian mata namja itu membulat, "ja–jangan bilang itu tadi adalah ciuman pertamamu?" kalau saja namja itu lebih peka, mungkin ia akan menyadari akan aura bak kobaran api yang muncul dari balik punggung Jaejoong.

"Kau.. pria brengsek.. Ciuman pertamaku.. seenaknya saja.." lirih Jaejoong pelan dan terbata hingga hanya terdengar seperti gumaman tak jelas di telinga sang pria misterius.

"Suaramu terlalu kecil.." namja itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "ah, persetan dengan apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan itu. Dengar! Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas ciuman itu. Oke?"

Jaejoong menegakkan kepala, "Bagaimana caramu bertanggung jawab, huh?"

"Tentu saja dengan menjadikanmu kekasihku."

"M–mwo?"

"Wanita muda sepertimu pasti punya prinsip 'harus menikah dengan orang yang telah mendapatkan ciuman pertama kita', bukan? Karena aku tak mungkin melamarmu sekarang, jadi aku hanya bisa menjadikanmu sebagai _yeojachingu_ -ku."

Hah? Apa-apaan? Dia itu terlalu polos atau memang bodoh sih?, batin Jaejoong tak habis pikir. Namun sebuah ide busuk tiba-tiba berputar-putar di otaknya. Menarik.. selama ini Jaejoong berpikir bahwa ia hanya akan menjalin hubungan dengan sesama artis atau _idol_. Tak ada salahnya 'kan mencoba berpacaran dengan orang biasa?

Jaejoong menaikkan dagunya, "Baiklah. Tapi kuingatkan. Aku ini sangat mahal. Berkencan denganku, itu sama saja menghabiskan gaji karyawan biasa selama sebulan hanya untuk sekali kencan. Kalau mengajakku makan, harus memesan menu paling mahal. Mau membawaku ke suatu tempat, harus dengan mobil mewah keluaran Eropa. Bagaimana?" ujarnya dengan pertanyaan di akhir kalimat, kemudian duduk di sebuah undakan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada seraya menyilangkan kaki kanan di atas kaki kirinya. Dress selutut yang ia kenakan terangkat sedikit hingga menampakkan beberapa senti paha putih nan mulusnya. Menggoda namja yang tampak seperti beruang lapar ini sepertinya bukan ide buruk. Jaejoong sangat senang apabila mendapati orang lain–terutama namja, yang tampan dan keren tentunya– memandangnya penuh minat dengan tatapan *coret/lapar/*coret terpesona.

Dan seperti yang diharapkan, namja itu mendekatinya. Senyum Jaejoong yang terkembang berangsur-angsur hilang tatkala namja misterius itu malah berjongkok dan memperhatikan kakinya dengan wajah serius. "Katakan saja kalau kakimu sakit. Jangan terus menahannya dengan berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa."

'M–mwo?! Kenapa dia bisa tau?'

 _Hup_.

"Gyaaaaaa~" dengan cepat Jaejoong mencengkeram leher kokoh namja yang kini menggendongnya a la _bridal_. Tak lupa namja itu memakaikan _hoodie_ -nya untuk menutupi kepala Jaejoong. Membuat topi lebar yang dikenakannya jatuh ke jalanan beraspal.

"Tu–turunkan aku."

"Kau pikir bisa berjalan dengan kaki sakit begitu? Eoh? Diam dan biarkan aku memperlakukanmu selayaknya kekasih. Oke?"

Lagi. Namja itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang membuat dunia Jaejoong seakan terhenti dan bunga-bunga beterbangan di sekitarnya. Sepertinya.. penyanyi terkenal Kim Jaejoong sedang mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta.

.

~yunjae~

.

Jaejoong yang sempat terpesona pada namja misterius itu kini mencoba menghilangkan pikiran baiknya. Bayangkan! Ia dibawa ke restoran cepat saji dengan menu yang biasa orang sebut 'junk food' pada kencan pertama mereka. Tampak di meja kini dua buah paket _couple_ dimana ada 2 _big burger_ , 2 kotak kentang goreng ukuran _large_ , 2 gelas besar _cola_ , 2 _big bowl_ spaghetti with mushroom sauce, dan 2 _big slice_ cheese cake. Semua ini makanan yang tidak sehat, pikir Jaejoong.

"Palli, dimakan. Ini paket _couple super special deluxe_ , menu paling mahal di restoran ini."

"Mana mungkin aku memakan semua ini? Kau mau mengacaukan program dietku?"

Namja itu memandang Jaejoong seraya menaikkan satu alisnya, "ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau. Biar aku yang makan."

Glek.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya. Bagaimanapun, makanan-makanan tak sehat itu benar-benar menggiurkan. Tetapi demi harga dirinya yang tinggi sebagai artis kelas atas juga program diet yang telah ia jalani selama 2 bulan terakhir ini, Jaejoong berusaha bertahan /halah/. Ia kemudian mulai mencoba fokus pada ponselnya, mengalihkan pikirannya dari makanan-makanan yang –katanya– menu paling mahal itu.

Kruyuuuk.

"Ppfftt.."

Jaejoong mendengus kasar mendengar suara tawa tertahan dari namja yang duduk di sebelahnya, 'Ukh.. kenapa perutku tak bisa diajak berkompromi sih? Ini benar-benar memalukan!'

"Kau memang orang yang seperti itu ya? Tadi menahan sakit di kaki seakan baik-baik saja, sekarang berpura-pura tak menginginkan makanan ini. Sesekali makan makanan seperti ini tak akan membuatmu seperti _hulk_ kok. Jja.." namja itu menyodorkan burger yang masih utuh tepat di depan bibir Jaejoong.

Meski ucapannya hanya mendapat respon tatapan tidak suka dari Jaejoong, namja itu tetap tidak menyerah, "tunggu apa lagi? Ayo dimakan. Tenang saja, aku hanya akan meminta ganti darimu seperempat dari harga makanan ini kok."

"Mwo?"

Hap.

Karena menganga terlalu lebar, dengan mudah namja itu memasukkan burger ke mulut Jaejoong. Dan karena sejak lahir memiliki prinsip 'tidak boleh membuang-buang makanan', Jajeoong dengan terpaksa mengunyah burger itu. Namun sepertinya keterpaksaan itu berbuah anugerah(?). Dapat dilihat dari wajah Jaejoong yang kini berbinar.

"I–ini.. benar-benar enak~"

"Hmp.." namja itu hanya menanggapi dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepala seraya mengerling, bermaksud mengejek Jaejoong yang tadi sempat 'sok jual mahal'. Jaejoong tau itu dan tak terlalu mempedulikannya. Bagaimanapun ia memiliki hak akan makanan-makanan ini, toh ia disuruh menggantinya walau hanya seperempat harga.

Setelah selesai dengan _big_ burger-nya, Jaejoong beralih pada menu spaghetti seraya mencomot kentang goreng. Persetan dengan program diet yang sedang dijalaninya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah memanjakan lidah yang telah lama tak mengecap kelezatan makanan berkalori tinggi /halah/.

"Hei. Orang itu mirip sekali denganmu."

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk sang namja yang sesaat dilupakannya karena sibuk pada makanan-makanan itu. Televisi yang berada di bagian atas dinding restoran tengah menampilkan berita tentang dirinya. "Ne. Itu memang aku.." ujarnya bangga.

" _Bagaimana menurut kalian? Sepertinya Kim Jaejoong dan Choi Seunghyun benar-benar menjalin hubungan. Terlihat dari_ chemistry _mereka yang sangat kuat pada_ variety show _yang ditayangkan secara_ live _dua jam yang lalu._ "

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya!" Jaejoong sontak berdiri dan berteriak usai mendengar berita itu. Membuat semua orang di sana menoleh ke arahnya, termasuk namja misterius yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya.

Merasa sangat malu, Jaejoong berlari keluar begitu saja dari restoran.

"Ya! Mau kemana kau? Tunggu!"

.

~yunjae~

.

"Hosh.. hosh.." sedikit terengah, namja misterius itu menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang duduk memunggunginya di sebuah taman. "Sudah kuduga. Mana mungkin bisa berlari jauh dengan kaki sakit begitu."

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang dan mendengus ketika mendapati wajah tampan itu lagi. Eh.. apa barusan dia bilang tampan? Lupakan kalimat tadi. Wajah itu kini benar-benar terlihat menyebalkan di matanya.

"Untuk apa kau mengejarku?"

"Kau masih memakai jaketku dan belum memngganti seperempat harga makanan tadi."

 _Gubrak_.

Jaejoong benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sifat namja misterius yang tak terduga ini. Ia membuka jaket yang dikenakannya, tanpa memikirkan resiko akan dikejar fans karena taman ini terbilang sepi. Kemudian mengambil beberapa lembar won dari kantong kecil di blazernya. Untung saja ia mempunyai kebiasaan menyimpan uang receh.

Sang namja misterius itu mengambil jaketnya kemudian menerima uang yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong seraya menggenggam tangan putih nan mulus itu erat, "tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak seperti itu. Wajar saja orang-orang memperhatikanmu."

Jaejoong menarik tangannya secara perlahan. Kenapa pula namja itu tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya terlalu erat? Membuatnya merasakan suatu debaran aneh di dada kirinya. "Aku tidak suka berita itu. Mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengannya sementara dia menolakku?" ujarnya seraya menundukkan kepala.

"Kau ditolak oleh Choi Seunghyun itu? Bagus. Coba kau pikir bagaimana kalau dia menerimamu? Kau tidak akan menjadi kekasih dari orang setampan aku. Harusnya kau senang, bukan malah lesu begitu."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku menyukai seseorang, tapi dia menolakku dengan alasan yang sesungguhnya tak masuk akal. Menurutmu harusnya bagaimana perasaanku sekarang?"

Namja itu menghela napas panjang kemudian duduk tepat di belakang Jaejoong, memunggunginya. "Aku tidak tau. Tapi yang pasti tidak lebih menyedihkan daripada aku. Yeojachingu-ku membicarakan pria lain di depanku. Menurutmu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang?"

Huh. Pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan. Jaejoong tidak suka. Ingin menggerutu tapi entah kenapa ucapan namja yang kini duduk di belakangnya terdengar menusuk. Membuat Jaejoong sedikitnya merasa bersalah. Hanya sedikit, ingat itu!

Namja itu berdiri kemudian berjalan dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Jaejoong. Memberikan yeoja itu tatapan yang sulit diinterpretasikan secara verbal. Namun entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa terluka melihat mata serupa milik musang yang masih mengarah kepadanya.

"Kau boleh membicarakan atau memikirkan namja lain, tapi jangan kau lakukan ketika aku berada di dekatmu. Disini..." namja itu menunjuk dada kirinya, "entah kenapa terasa sedikit sesak."

'A–apa? Barusan dia bilang apa sih?' Jaejoong menolehkan kepala ke samping kanan, memutus tatapan mereka. Ukh, kenapa ia jadi merasa bersalah seperti ini?

"Kau harus dihukum."

Selama sepersekian detik Jaejoong kembali mempertemukan mata mereka. Dan ia mendapati wajah namja itu yang kini terlalu dekat. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa sentimeter saja. Bahkan kedua ujung hidung mereka sudah hampir bersentuhan.

Namja itu menutupi kepala Jaejoong dengan _hoodie_ jaketnya, membawa kedua lengan Jaejoong untuk menggapai rahang kokohnya, kemudian meremas pelan kedua pinggang ramping Jaejoong. "Ikuti gerakanku.", setelah itu kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Sang namja menggigit bibir atas Jaejoong, refleks Jaejoong mengikutinya dengan meraup bibir bawah yang tebal milik namja itu. Kemudian Jaejoong dapat merasakan remasan pelan pada rambutnya, dan seperti yang tadi telah diinstruksikan, ia ikut meremas pelan rambut namja di hadapannya. Kepala keduanya sudah berkali-kali berganti posisi guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Terus begitu hingga Jaejoong dengan terpaksa melepasnya karena pasokan oksigen ke paru-paru yang menipis.

"Hosh.. hosh.. nafasku.. habis."

Namja itu terus memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang memegang dadanya seraya menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak. Ia kemudian tertawa kecil. Wajah Jaejoong yang memerah terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

.

~yunjae~

.

Aku harus menunggu berapa lama lagi?

Jaejoong terus menggerutu dalam hati seraya kembali memperhatikan jam tangan mahalnya. Namja itu bilang hanya pergi sebentar dan ia disuruh tetap menunggu di taman yang kini menampakkan warna kemerahan karena langit sore. Tapi sudah hampir 20 menit dan batang hidung namja itu belum tampak juga.

"Lebih baik aku pulang." Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan.

TIIN.. TIIN.. CIIIIT.

Suara klakson disusul karet roda yang bergesekan dengan aspal terdengar. Sebuah sepeda motor berhenti tepat di depan Jaejoong menghalanginya untuk melangkah maju. Bertengger dengan manis di atanya namja yang meski sudah dua kali mencuri ciumannya, belum ia ketahui namanya. Namja itu menggerakkan kepala ke jok belakang, mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk naik tanpa perlu repot-repot bersuara.

Jaejoong menurut saja dan menduduki jok belakang sepeda motor itu. Ia juga sudah sangat lelah hari ini dan ingin urusannya dengan namja itu cepat selesai.

"Seorang wanita biasanya akan memeluk laki-laki yang merupakan kekasihnya jika sedang berboncengan seperti ini."

"Aku tak menganggapmu kekasih."

"Mwo? Oke, ini memang bukan mobil mewah keluaran Eropa, tapi aku sudah mentraktirmu menu paling mahal di restoran tadi."

"Hei! Aku bahkan sudah mengganti seperempat harganya."

"Arraseoo.. arraseooo.. aku akan mengembalikan uang itu nanti dan kau tetap menjadi kekasihku." Namja itu menarik paksa lengan Jaejoong yang ada di belakangnya dan melingkarkannya di perutnya. Kemudian ia menjalankan sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Jalanan yang mereka lalui mulai ramai. Merasa tidak aman, Jaejoong menutupi kepalanya dengan _hoodie_ jaket sang namja yang masih dikenakannya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh gegabah seperti tadi dan dikejar orang-orang bagaikan penjahat yang tengah buron. Mendapat protesan dari namja di depannya karena sempat melepas pelukan di perut namja itu, Jaejoong kembali melingkarkan kedua lengannya.

"Jaejoong ah..."

"Hmm?"

"Selain menyanyi, kau juga bermain drama?"

"Ne. Akhir-akhir ini banyak tawaran drama untukku. Wae? Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Kau pemain drama tetapi tidak pernah berciuman?"

"Eomma sangat pemilih. Beliau hanya akan menandatangani kontrak drama-drama remaja tanpa ada adegan seperti itu. Cium tangan saja sampai harus melalui perdebatan panjang."

"Hmpt.." namja itu terdengar menahan tawa, kemudian menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Jaejoog yang ada di perutnya dengan tangan kirinya."Aah.. jadi aku pria beruntung karena menjadi satu-satunya yang bisa merasakan manis bibirmu." ujarnya seraya menatap yeoja yang duduk di belakangnya lewat kaca spion.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepala, memutus pandangan keduanya. Merasakan sensasi panas seperti terbakar di area sekitar wajahnya, Jaejoong yakin wajahnya merona sekarang. Dan ia tentu tidak ingin namja di depannya mengetahui hal itu.

'Ck. Apa-apaan dia itu?' gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati seraya menggenggam tangan kiri sang namja dengan tangan kanannya.

Memang, terkadang tubuh bersilang pendapat dengan pikiran.

.

~yunjae~

.

Jaejoong masih memandangi layar ponselnya. Memperhatikan pesan bergambar yang dikirim Junsu semalam tak lama setelah ia pulang ke rumah usai *ehem kencannya dengan namja misterius. Junsu mengirimkan foto topi milik Jaejoong yang terjatuh beserta beberapa baris pesan yang berbunyi 'Kau pasti mengerti maksudku mengirimkan foto ini. Topimu kupungut setelah kau pergi "digendong" oleh pria itu. Jadi kau tak punya pilihan lain selain menceritakan padaku. SEJELAS-JELASNYA, KIM JAEJOONG!'

Jaejoong menghela napas. Bayangan Junsu yang sedang berceramah panjang lebar menari-menari di otaknya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari asisten pribadi yang juga merupakan sahabatnya itu, tetapi daripada Junsu nanti menginterogasinya bak penjahat yang baru saja mencuri pakaian dalam(?), lebih baik hanya poin-poin penting saja yang diceritakan.

CKLEK.

Pintu ruangan tempat Jaejoong berada terbuka, dan Junsu muncul dari baliknya. Seringai yang sebenarnya tidak cocok di wajah imut itu terus terukir hingga Junsu berada tepat di depan Jaejoong.

"Apa kita bisa mulai sekarang, Jaejoong ssi?"

Ukh, panggilan dengan embel-embel 'ssi'. Junsu benar-benar senang mengerjainya.

"Ah.. eum.."

"Santai saja, Jaejoong ssi. Kita masih punya baanyak waktu."

Ya, benar. Jaejoong baru saja menyelesaikan acara _variety show off-air_ dan memiliki waktu senggang satu jam sebelum acara _variety show_ lain yang juga di gedung ini. Jadi ia tetap istirahat di ruangannya sementara Kim Kibum, sang eomma sedang mengurus jadwal selanjutnya, dan Kangin sang _bodyguard_ mengisi waktu senggang itu dengan tidur.

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya ketika sedang bersembunyi dari fans. Dia membantuku kabur dari kejaran fans itu. Tapi, kau tau, Su? Dia tidak mengenalku! Harga diriku sebagai artis terkenal yang sedang naik daun benar-benar terinjak(?). Setelah itu, dia minta balasan karena merasa telah menyelamatkan a—"

"Dia meminta bibirmu sebagai balasan dari 'kebaikan'nya dan ingin bertanggung jawab atas ciuman itu dengan menjadikanmu kekasihnya. Tak perlu kau jelaskan tentang itu lagi, Joongie. Aku sudah melihatnya. Yang ingin aku dengar adalah apa yang terjadi setelah namja itu membawamu pergi dengan menggendongmu?" Junsu menatap Jaejoong sengit. Dadanya naik turun, terengah karena mengucapkan kalimat yang panjang dalam satu tarikan napas.

Kalau sedang begini, Junsu benar-benar menyeramkan. Membuat Jaejoong takut untuk balas menatapnya. "Dia mengajakku ke restoran dan kami makan bersama. Setelah itu kami pergi ke taman, disana... kami..", terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya, Jaejoong lanjut menjelaskan dengan memperagakan kedua tangannya seperti mulut yang sedang bertaut. Ia menundukkan kepala, tak ingin Junsu menyadari rona merah yang kini pasti tengah menghiasi wajahnya. "Lalu ia mengajakku berkeliling kota Seoul dengan sepeda motor."

"Apa yang terjadi ketika kalian berkeliling?"

Jaejoong sontak menegakkan kepala, "Ti–tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Jangan membohongiku. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, Kim Jaejoong." Ya, Junsu sudah sangat lama mengenal Jaejoong. Ia mengintip bagaimana ekspresi Jaejoong ketika mengatakan soal berkeliling kota Seoul itu dan mendapati tatapan sang sahabat yang berbeda, seperti membayangkan sesuatu hal yang benar-benar membahagiakan.

"Ha–hanya.. Dia memintaku berpegangan padanya. Aku menurut saja. Kemudian, dia menggenggam tanganku yang berada di perutnya, dan aku membalasnya. Genggaman tangan itu.. benar-benar membuat perasaanku hangat, Su."

Jaejoong kembali membayangkan adegan demi adegan kebersamaannya dengan sang pria misterius. Membuat pipinya tiba-tiba memanas seperti terbakar. Beruntung ia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memberi tau Junsu tentang namja itu yang tau perihal ditolaknya ia oleh Choi Seunghyun dan tentang namja itu yang mengantarnya sampai di depan rumah. Bagaimanapun, artis besar seperti Kim Jaejoong tak boleh sembarangan menunjukkan rumahnya, apalagi kepada orang asing. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak ingin bercerita tentang ciuman di taman itu, tapi ternyata keceplosan karena terlalu senang memikirkannya.

"Kau tau.. dia itu siapa?"

"Dia bilang.. dia adalah kekasihku."

"Aish.. maksudku namanya, Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Mwoya?! Kalian sudah berciuman dua kali dan dari gelagatmu, dapat kutebak kau sangat menyukainya. Tapi kau tidak tau siapa namanya?"

"Aku lupa menanyakannya, Su. Dan perlu kau ralat! Yang pertama itu kami tidak berciuman, dia yang menciumku."

Junsu memutar bola mata jengah. Tak peduli apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Ia kemudian memegang kedua pundak sahabatnya, "Kau tau? Dia—"

 _Gom se mari ga._

 _Han chib-e isseo._

Lagu anak-anak berjudul 'Tiga Beruang' terdengar, Jaejoong langsung bereaksi mengambil ponsel yang berada tak jauh darinya kemudian membaca pesan yang masuk. Junsu berpikir, sebagai artis yang sedang beranjak dewasa, merupakan hal yang sangat lucu –atau memalukan(?) jika Jaejoong menggunakan lagu anak-anak itu sebagai nada pemberitahuan untuk pesan masuk baru. Ingatkan ia untuk meminta Jaejoong mengganti nadanya setelah ini!

Usai membaca pesan dari sang eomma, Jaejoong segera mengklik _link_ dalam pesan tersebut dan tampaklah berita mengenai dirinya yang ditolak oleh Choi Seunghyun.

"I–ige mwoya?!"

"Ada apa?" Junsu bertanya malas seraya mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking. Hell! Suara Jaejoong membuat telinganya berdenging, sepertinya setelah ini ia harus pergi ke dokter THT.

Jaejoong tak mampu berkata-kata /halah/. Ia menunjukkan layar ponselnya tepat di depan wajah Junsu. Tampak mata Junsu bergerak-gerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, membaca isi artikel itu dengan serius. Tak lama kemudian...

"Mwoya? Ke–kenapa bisa?"

Jaejoong hanya bisa menggeleng frustasi. Sampai ia berada di puncak tertinggi popularitasnya, ia tak pernah terlibat skandal seperti ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba...? Dan siapa yang mengatakan soal penolakannya ke media? Ia hanya menceritakannya pada eomma-nya, Junsu, Kangin, dan...

"Aku yang mengatakannya dan meminta media untuk merahasiakan identitasku. Sepertinya ini akan menarik. Benar kan, Kim Jaejoong ssi?"

"Ka–kau.."

"Jung Yunho!"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepala pada Junsu yang baru saja melafalkan sebuah nama. Jung Yunho? Namja yang memaksa ingin menjadi kekasihnya itu bernama Jung Yunho? Namja yang telah dua kali mencuri ciumannya itu menyebarkan berita buruk tentangnya?

"Ju–junsu.. kau tau dia?"

 _Grep_.

"Ikut aku!"

"Ya! Mau kau bawa kemana Jaejoong? Yah! Aish..", Junsu mengerang frustasi ketika melihat Jaejoong ditarik paksa oleh Yunho. Entah mau dibawa kemana Junsu sama sekali tidak dapat menerka.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu... ah, benar. Yunho sedang mengadakan konser debutnya di studio I gedung ini. Kalau tebakan Junsu benar, artinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar gawat!

"Kangin oppa! Kangin oppa, ireonaa! Ppalliiii!"

.

~yunjae~

.

Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemana Yunho akan membawanya. Ia masih tidak dapat memikirkan apa-apa. Otaknya seolah-olah _blank_.

"Waaaaaa.."

Teriakan a la _fangirl_ menyapu indera pendengaran Jaejoong. Ah.. ia baru sadar tadi berlari di sebuah ruangan belakang panggung dan kini ia berada di depan penonton yang mayoritas berjenis kelamin perempuan. Mereka tidak terlalu banyak, tetapi teriakannya benar-benar membuat telinga Jaejoong berdenging. Berbeda sekali dengan _fans_ -nya yang kebanyakan pria, mereka berkelas seperti idolanya–menurutnya.

"Ini dia Kim Jaejoong yang sedang hangat dibicarakan oleh media. Aku tidak bohong ketika mengatakan bisa membawanya kesini, bukan? Lihat! Ia ada di depan kalian, di konser debutku ini. Bagaimana? Aku dan dia cocok 'kan?"

"Tidaaaaak."

"Eeeeeh? Siapa itu yang bilang 'tidak'? Benar-benar.." Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sebagai ekspresi ketidaksukaannya terhadap jawaban dari penonton. Ia kemudian menghadap Jaejoong seraya memberikan senyum terbaiknya, "Ya Kim Jaejoong! Daripada dengan Choi Seunghyun itu, lebih baik bersamaku 'kan? Aku tentu tidak akan menolak yeoja secantik dirimu. Jadi, di depan semua _fans_ -ku, aku ingin memintamu menjadi kekasihku."

TBC

a/n: chap 2 apdeeeeeeeet. Gimana? Pasti pada kesel sama Yunppa ya? Jangan pada timpuk saya pake kutang Jaemma ya. Pas saya baca komiknya juga ngerasa tokoh cowoknya jahat banget dan pengen nimpuk, tapi berhubung disini tokoh cowoknya adalah Yunppa, jangan pada ngutuk dia yaa. Kasian ganteng-ganteng(?) dikutuk. Oke deh, sampai ketemu chapter depan.

Balasan review:

Avanrio11: hahaha.. hadapi pasukan gajah bercakar dulu kalau mau dicup sama papih XD aduh berasa tua dipanggil kakak, hehe. Sip sip ini dilanjut. Gomawoo :)

Guest (lnjut) : sip ini lanjuuut. Gomawo reviewnyaa :)

liangie: saya pun langsung suka pertama baca komiknya^^ gomawoo

birin. rin: kenyataannya yunho sudah kenal jaejoong :) iya ini dilanjut. Yeah, fighting! Gomawoo ^^

shipper89: yap, benaaaar #angkatkoloryunppa eh, udah ada yg bisa nebak ternyata. 4 chap? Hmm, liat nanti ya. Gomawo :)

PURPLE-KIMlee: iya, itu yunho ^^ gomawoo

fiya. KH: haha, yunppa kan emang paling gak bisa tahan sama pesona jaemma XD gomawo reviewnyaa ^^

Guest (itu yunpa kn) : iya itu yunppa. Gomawo reviewnya^^

alby. chun: oh iya ya.. hehe. Gomawo reviewnya :)

dheaniyuu: ketebak banget ya? Haha.. ah babeh pan emang mecuum gomawo reviewnya^^

JungKimCaca: ini next chap yang kamu tunggu-tungguuu *ngarep kenapa yunho nya harus kaya? Gomawoo

cassienovia92: yap yap kamu benaar. Hmm.. yunho ngejar" jae atau gak? Kamu tentukan sendiri sikap yunho di ff ini masuk kategori 'ngejar' atau gak, hehe.. gomawoo :)

azahra88: haduh.. udah pake kata 'pasti', ketauan banget yah itu babeh? Haha.. iyah babeh mah gituh orangnyaa XD gomawo ne reviewnya^^

choikim1310: yap, kamu betulll.. sip ini dilanjut. Makasih :)

muticute. ara05: ini dilanjuuuut. Gomawo reviewnyaaa :)

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca~ :)

Regards,

Ai CassiEast


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Sweet Scandal

Genre: Romance. Humor(?).

Rate: T

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Kangin, Kim Kibum,Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun. Cast lain menyusul.

Disclaimer: plot by Shigano Iori. Untuk tokoh, saya cuma pinjam nama.

Pairing: yang pasti ini ff YunJae

Warning: AU. OOC. GS for uke. Typo. Gaje. Slight!ChunJae

.

Jung Yunho telah resmi menjadikan Kim Jaejoong sebagai kekasihnya. Mereka melakukan kencan(?) yang –tidak– romantis seperti yang diinginkan sang bintang. Namun, acara televisi yang memberitakan mengenai hubungan Jaejoong dan Seunghyun, membuat _mood_ yeoja itu buruk dan meninggalkan begitu saja makanan(mahal)nya.

Jaejoong menceritakan perihal penolakannya oleh Seunghyun. Yunho yang mendengarnya berkata merasakan sesuatu menyesakkan dadanya. Jaejoong menduga hal itu sebagai ekspresi kecemburuan. Karena itu ketika Yunho kembali meminta bibirnya sebagai hukuman, Jaejoong merelakannya.

Tanpa diduga, berita penolakan tentangnya sudah tersebar di media dan pelakunya tak lain tak bukan adalah Yunho, orang yang mulai ia sukai. Tak sampai disitu, Yunho kembali membuat gempar dengan meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi kekasihnya di depan penggemar yang sedang menghadiri konser debutnya!

.

[Sweet Scandal – second chapter]

.

"Ya Kim Jaejoong! Daripada dengan Choi Seunghyun itu, lebih baik bersamaku 'kan? Aku tentu tidak akan menolak yeoja secantik dirimu. Jadi, di depan semua _fans_ -ku, aku ingin memintamu menjadi kekasihku."

Jaejoong terkesiap. Benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sikap unik nan luar biasa dari namja yang ada di hadapannya ini. 'Menculiknya' di tengah konser debut kemudian memintanya menjadi kekasih di depan banyak orang.

 _Grep. Pluk._

Sebelah tangan Jaejoong ditarik oleh Junsu yang ternyata menyusulnya. Di samping Junsu ada Kangin sang _bodyguard_ yang langsung memakaikannya _hoodie_ untuk menutupi kepala. Namun ketika akan ditarik menuju belakang panggung, Jaejoong menghentikan langkah mereka bertiga kemudian melepas _hoodie_ tersebut. Ia mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

"Kau pikir—"

 _Ngiiing_..

Shim Changmin yang kebetulan menjadi MC di acara tersebut mengarahkan _mic_ -nya tepat di depan bibir Jaejoong yang sedang membuka. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, penyanyi cantik itu merebut _mic_ dari tangan Changmin, kemudian menatap Yunho tajam seraya kembali menaikkan dagu.

"Kau pikir setelah menyebarkan ke media berita tentang penolakanku oleh Seunghyun, aku akan menerimamu, begitu? Jangan bermimpi, Jung Yunho!"

Yunho baru saja ingin menanggapi jawaban Jaejoong ketika suara-suara mulai bersahutan. Para penontonnya bersorak (baca: menyoraki Jaejoong). Bahkan salah satu penonton yang berdiri di barisan terdepan melempari Jaejoong dengan handuk yang dibentuk menjadi sebuah gumpalan dan mengenai bahu penyanyi cantik itu.

Junsu yang akan meledak ketika melihat kejadian itu terpaksa ditarik menuju belakang panggung oleh Kibum yang baru saja datang. Sedang Kangin membawa Jaejoong seraya memposisikan diri sebagai tameng untuk antisipasi pada serangan selanjutnya.

Studio tempat konser debut penyanyi pendatang baru Jung Yunho seketika riuh. Terdengar para penonton mulai menyuarakan isi pikiran mereka masing-masing. Suasana mulai sulit untuk dikendalikan. Sedang sang bintang utama acara itu masih dalam keterdiamannya. _Shock_ akan penolakan yang baru saja ia terima. Yunho pikir ini akan berakhir bagus, tapi ternyata yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Changmin yang baru kembali ke atas panggung setelah mengambil _mic_ cadangan, segera berbicara guna mengendalikan suasana yang kacau. Menyadarkan Yunho untuk melupakan sejenak peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi dan melanjutkan konser yang sempat tertunda.

.

~yunjae~

.

 _Cklek_.

"Jaejoongie..."

Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang duduk memunggunginya. _Srek_. "Ini.. cepatlah dimakan." Pintanya seraya meletakkan kotak nasi di atas meja dekat tempatnya berdiri..

"Aku tidak lapar, Su."jawab Jaejoong singkat.

Junsu menghela napasnya. Setelah kejadian tak terduga tadi, sahabatnya seperti patung bergerak tanpa nyawa. Jaejoong mengikuti _variety show_ dengan setengah hati. Junsu yang sangat mengenal Jaejoong tau betul bahwa sahabatnya itu berusaha untuk memaksakan tersenyum selama acara berlangsung. Pertemuan singkat antara Yunho dan Jaejoong tak disangka akan memberikan efek buruk yang cukup besar.

"Tapi kau belum mengisi perutmu seharian ini."

"Nanti aku makan."

"Sekarang, Jaejoongie."

"Diamlah, Su! Aku sedang sibuk."

Satu alis Junsu terangkat... gagal paham(?) dengan maksud perkataan sahabatnya barusan. Rasa-rasanya Jaejoong tak tampak sedang melakukan sesuatu yang dapat dikatakan 'sibuk'. Junsu hanya melihat Jaejoong yang masih duduk memunggunginya–eh.. tunggu! Punggung Jaejoong tampak bergetar. Apa maksud perkataannya tadi adalah ia sedang sibuk menangis?

"Jae?" Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong, seraya mulai memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menguatkan hati sang sahabat yang tengah dilanda masalah cinta yang pelik (halah). Mulut Junsu membuka, tetapi bukannya kata-kata bijak atau nasihat, justru makian dan sumpah serapah yang keluar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?"

Jauh dari perkiraan, Jaejoong ternyata sedang menggambarkan ornamen-ornamen tak senonoh(?) di atas sketsa wajah Yunho yang Junsu duga dibuat oleh Jaejoong sebelumnya. Tak lupa kata-kata seperti 'bodoh', jelek', dan 'menyebalkan' tertulis di area kosong sekitar sketsa wajah itu. Setelah kertas yang ia coret-coret penuh, Jaejoong meremasnya membentuk bola kecil dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan, kemudian mengambil kertas baru yang masih kosong dan mulai menggambar lagi. Mulai dengan sketsa wajah Yunho. Junsu mengalihkan pandangan ke bagian sudut ruangan yang kini bagaikan tempat sampah. Miris.

"Bagaimana sketsa wajah yang kubuat ini, Su? Mirip dengan aslinya?"

"Ne. Benar-benar seperti aslinya."

Lagi. Jaejoong memaksakan senyum, seraya menatap sendu sketsa yang ia buat. Selesai dengan hidung, Jaejoong mulai menggoreskan pensilnya membentuk bibir. Bibir yang sangat unik dengan bentuk seperti hati. Jaejoong menghela napas usai memberikan sentuhan terakhir. "Aku sangat membencinya sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa aku masih mengingat setiap detail wajahnya. Mata yang seperti rubah, hidung yang mancung..." ya, ia benar-benar tak bisa melupakan semuanya. Seperti sudah terekam secara permanen dalam memori otaknya. "... terutama bibirnya, bahkan tahi lalat yang ada di atasnya. Aneh, bukan? Hmpt." Ucapan panjang lebar Jaejoong berakhir dengan tawa miris.

"J–joongie.."

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Su. Aku tak suka dikasihani."

Junsu mengubah raut wajahnya seketika. Memasang tampang kesal yang dibuat-buat, "arraseeoo.. arraseoooo... sekarang lupakan tentang itu dan makanlah. Biar aku, Kangin oppa, dan eomma-mu yang mengurus semuanya. Arrachi?"

"Ne. Gomawo, Junsu yah." Ucap Jaejoong seraya mengambil kotak nasi yang sedari tadi didiamkan dan membukanya.

"Jangan berterima kasih. Cukup traktir es krim."

"Haha. Ndee.. algeseumnida, Junsu-ssi!"

.

~yunjae~

.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya kan, omoni? Anakmu tidak akan jatuh semudah itu."

Kangin dan Kibum segera menegakkan badan setelah cukup lama memasang pose kuda-kuda usai mendengar (baca: menguping) pembicaraan Jaejoong dan Junsu dari luar ruangan.

"Nde. Kau benar, Kangin ah. Tapi, satu hal mengganggu pikiranku."

"Apa itu, omoni?"

Kibum menyandarkan punggung ke dinding di belakangnya seraya menghela napas "Kau ingat ketika Joongie berkata bahwa ia masih mengingat wajah Yunho?"

"Nde. Aku cukup bingung ketika mendengarnya."

"Nah, itulah yang mengganggu pikiranku. Tidak mungkin Jaejoongie pernah melihat foto Yunho yang baru debut itu, kecuali... jika mereka sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Yaah.. sepertinya memang mereka sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya, omoni. Karena seingatku, saat di panggung tadi Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa Yunho yang menyebarkan berita itu."

"A–apa?", Kibum lantas menolehkan kepalanya cepat ke arah Kangin seraya membulatkan mata. "Kau yakin dengan ingatanmu?"

"Hmm. Meski tadi aku baru bangun tidur dan segera menuju studio I tempat debut Yunho, tapi karena lolongan Junsu yang benar-benar keras ketika membangunkanku membuatku benar-benar sadar. Jadi aku sangat yakin tidak salah ingat, omoni."

" _Okay_. Semuanya sudah jelas. Sekarang yang jadi masalah adalah bagaimana kita mengungkapkan itu sementara tidak ada bukti sedikitpun?"

"Meski tak ada bukti, tetapi kita punya saksi."

Kibum menaikkan satu alisnya tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Kangin, "Saksi.. apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, omoni. Di panggung Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa Yunho yang menyebarkan gosip itu. Semua yang ada di sana saat itu adalah saksinya."

.

~yunjae~

.

" _A–apa? Kau yakin dengan ingatanmu?"_

" _Hmm. Meski tadi aku baru bangun tidur dan segera menuju studio I tempat debut Yunho, tapi karena lolongan Junsu yang benar-benar keras ketika membangunkanku membuatku benar-benar sadar. Jadi aku sangat yakin tidak salah ingat, omoni."_

Junsu yang sedang berada dekat pintu dan–tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Kibum dan Kangin di luar ruangan menggertakkan giginya, 'Sialan, Kangin oppa. Lolongan katanya? Dia pikir aku serigala?!'

"Okay _. Semuanya sudah jelas. Sekarang yang jadi masalah adalah bagaimana kita mengungkapkan itu sementara tidak ada bukti sedikitpun?"_

"Junsu yah, apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu?" Jaejoong menatap bingung asisten pribadi sekaligus sahabatnya yang lebih dari 30 detik hanya berdiri saja di depan pintu.

"A–ah, aku hanya sedikit melamun. Aku pergi dulu, Jae."

Jaejoong hanya bergumam seraya mengendikkan bahu tak mau ambil pusing, kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya setelah Junsu keluar ruangan.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Aku punya bukti, omoni, Kangin oppa."

Sesaat setelah keluar ruangan, Junsu segera menyuarakan isi pikirannya hingga membuat dua orang yang ada di sana terkejut dan menatap bingung dirinya. Menyadari ekspresi kebingungan itu, Junsu mengarahkan Kibum dan Kangin untuk mengikutinya menjauhi tempat itu, antisipasi agar Jaejoong tak menguping pembicaraan mereka. Meski Jaejoong merupakan salah satu tokoh utama dalam masalah ini, tapi untuk sekarang Junsu tidak ingin sahabatnya itu mendengar sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Jung Yunho. Junsu mengajak Kangin dan Kibum ke taman belakang gedung stasiun TV tempat mereka berada.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Tadi aku.. eumm menguping pembicaraan kalian."

Kibum tersenyum lembut kemudian membelai rambut Junsu dengan sayang "Tidak apa, Su-ie."

'Aku pun menguping pembicaraanmu dan Jaejoongie.' lanjutnya dalam hati. "Naah.. sekarang coba katakan tentang bukti yang kau maksud itu."

"Ah, nde." Junsu merogoh saku celana _jeans_ yang dikenakannya dan mengambil ponsel dari sana "Aku merekamnya ketika Yunho mengakui bahwa dia yang menyebarkan gosip itu."

"Bagus. Kita bisa melakukan konferensi pers dan memperdengarkan rekaman itu."

Junsu mendadak panik mendengar ucapan Kangin yang bersemangat, terlebih ketika Kibum mengangguk tampak sangat setuju akan ide Kangin, ia seperti akan sesak napas melihatnya.

"Ma–maaf, omoni, Kangin oppa. Bagaimana kalau kita menyelesaikan ini semua secara halus? M–maksudku, kalau kita ungkapkan melalui konferensi pers, pasti akan menimbulkan perang dingin antara agensi kita dengan agensi Jung Yunho. Dan mungkin bisa saja muncul masalah baru nantinya. Kita harus bisa buktikan bahwa tidak semua artis atau _public figure_ mempertahankan popularitasnya dengan skandal yang dibuat-buat."

Kibum dan Kangin tak mengatakan apapun untuk menanggapi perkataan Junsu. Mereka memandangi yeoja bersuara lumba-lumba itu tanpa ekspresi. Setelah beberapa detik penuh ketegangan, Junsu dibuat terkejut dengan mata Kibum dan Kangin yang berbinar.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi benar, Su-ie."

"Yaah.. aku cukup terkejut mendengar kata-kata bijak itu keluar dari mulutmu."

Tanpa bisa diduga, kedua orang itu menyetujui ucapannya. Junsu jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Sebenarnya, alasan utama ia tak menginginkan konferensi pers itu adalah Jaejoong. Meski ia sangat kesal –bahkan mungkin membenci Yunho yang dengan seenaknya menyebarkan gosip itu, pasti sahabatnya tidak akan menyetujui hal-hal yang akan memperburuk citra Yunho di depan publik. Meski tak terkatakan, Junsu mengetahuinya.. cinta Kim Jaejoong yang begitu besar untuk Jung Yunho.

"Ck.. dasar bodoh." Junsu tertawa miris, cukup sakit kepala memikirkan kisah cinta sang sahabat yang sungguh ambigu.

"Kau bilang apa, Su-ie?"

"A–aniyo, omoni. Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

"Aaah, begitu. Ne, Junsu yah.. apa kau punya ide untuk sesuatu yang 'halus' itu?"

"Hal-hal yang sederhana saja, omoni. Seperti pertemuan rahasia antara kita dengan Yunho bersama pihak manajemennya tanpa jadi sorotan media. Kita minta secara baik-baik untuk meminta maaf. Sebagai bukti keseriusan mereka, mungkin meminta maaf secara resmi tanpa menunjukkan identitas. Setelah mereka melakukannya, kita bisa hapus rekaman itu."

Kibum menepuk tangannya sekali, tampak sangat setuju akan ucapan Junsu "Ide yang bagus."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka tak mau melakukannya (baca: meminta maaf)?" Kangin berucap sangsi. Hal itu wajar mengingat kenekatan agensi Yunho yang ingin langsung menaikkan popularitas artis baru itu dengan membuat skandal mengenai artis sekelas Kim Jaejoong.

"Yah, terpaksa rekaman itu harus diperdengarkan. Tapi aku yakin mereka akan setuju, karena dampak dari konferensi pers akan sangat buruk bagi artis baru seperti Jung Yunho yang harus memupuk kepercayaan sponsor demi keberlangsungan keartisannya di masa yang akan datang."

"Junsu benar, Kangin ah. Yakinlah.. selama niat kita baik, hasil yang akan didapat pun akan baik."

Kangin mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Kemudian mereka bertiga saling tatap. Kelegaan yang sangat menyeruak dalam hati ketiganya kala mereka merasa berhasil mengatasi masalah yang menimpa tanpa dikuasai emosi negatif. Memang lebih baik tenangkan diri terlebih dahulu kemudian selesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, omoni. Sebaiknya kita menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini skandal pertamanya. Pasti dia masih sedikit _shock_..." Junsu memberikan beberapa alasan lain yang cukup masuk akal. Yah.. apapun itu, asalkan Jaejoong tidak bertemu dengan Yunho dalam waktu dekat ini.

.

~yunjae~

.

" _Ini dia Kim Jaejoong yang sedang hangat dibicarakan oleh media. Aku tidak bohong ketika mengatakan bisa membawanya kesini, bukan? Lihat! Ia ada di depan kalian, di konser debutku ini."_

Setelah itu, Yunho segera melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang Junsu dan Kangin lihat sekarang. Konser debut Yunho disiarkan di televisi tiga hari kemudian–tidak secara _live_ , hingga bagian-bagian yang 'tidak perlu' tidak ditayangkan.

"Cih. Mereka memotong bagian ketika artis baru itu meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi kekasihnya."

"Menurutku itu bagus, Kangin oppa. Jaejoong pun diuntungkan dalam hal ini. Ia tak perlu terkena skandal lagi mengenai kisah cinta ambigunya dengan Yunho."

"Yaah setidaknya mereka menyetujui ide kita dan meminta maaf secara resmi."

"Nde."

Junsu tersenyum penuh kelegaan. Segera setelah terpikirkan ide itu, mereka segera mengadakan pertemuan dengan pihakmanajemen Yunho, bersama dengan sang artis tentu saja. Keadaan hampir saja kacau saat itu andai saja Kibum dan Junsu tak bisa menghentikan Kangin yang hampir hilang kendali untuk memberi 'sedikit' pelajaran pada Yunho, tetapi mereka bisa mengatasi itu dan pertemuan yang dilakukan menghasilkan kesepakatan yang menguntungkan keduanya. Malam itu juga agensi Yunho membuat permintaan maaf secara resmi dan Junsu segera menghapus rekaman di ponselnya sesaat setelah berita permintaan maaf itu menjadi viral di dunia maya.

" _Kami yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada pihak yang telah diragukan atas adanya berita tidak menyenangkan mengenai Kim Jaejoong. Maaf karena telah menyebarkan berita tersebut untuk kepentingan kami. Kepada seluruh media, dimohon untuk menghapus berita yang telah kami sebarkan. Terima kasih. Tertanda, kami yang sangat menyesali perbuatan kami."_

"Su-ie~"

"Oh, Joongie." Junsu dibuat sedikit terkejut akan Jaejoong yang langsung memeluknya setelah memasuki ruangan tempatnya berada.

"Kau sudah lihat permintaan maaf resmi atas berita tentangku?" Jaejoong melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap Junsu penuh binar. Tak lupa senyum manis senantiasa mengukir _cherry lips_ -nya.

"Ne, aku sudah melihatnya."

"Itu Yunho kan? Sudah kuduga dia akan melakukannya."

"Jadi.. bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapnya sekarang, hmm?"

"Eumm.. tak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk masih membencinya kan?"

"Lalu, apa kau masih menyukainya.. atau semakin menyukainya?"

"A –ah, soal itu.." Jaejoong sedikit salah tingkah. Bingung juga bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu. Ia sudah tiga hari ini tak bertemu Yunho secara langsung hingga tak benar-benar yakin akan perasaannya sekarang. Jaejoong harus bertemu lelaki itu untuk memastikan apakah jantungnya masih berdetak dengan liar ketika melihatnya."A–aku.." Jaejoong memalingkan wajah untuk menghindari tatapan menuntut Junsu dan pandangannya bertumbuk pada Kangin. Matanya berkedip lambat beberapa kali setelah menyadari suatu hal. "W–waa.. Junsu. K–kenapa mengungkit soal perasaan, huh? Kita tidak sedang berdua saja di sini, ada Kangin oppa." bisik yeoja itu panik di telinga Junsu seraya menatap penuh antisipasi kepada Kangin.

"Hhh.. percintaan anak remaja, hanya membuat pusing." Kangin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana tampak cuek kemudian keluar ruangan setelah sebelumnya mengangkat tangan sebagai tanda bahwa ia pamit pergi sebentar.

Jaejoong menghela napas setelah memperhatikan kepergian Kangin. Lega karena oppa-nya itu tidak tampak menunjukkan keposesifannya. Sama seperti sang eomma, Kangin juga cukup perhitungan mengenai hal-hal berbau romansa yang akan memberikan dampak negatif pada Jaejoong. Ia tak akan segan untuk memberi pelajaran kepada laki-laki yang berani mendekati atau memanfaatkan Jaejoong demi kepentingan mereka. _Brother complex_.. ya, sesuatu seperti itu. Awalnya Jaejoong agak takut juga, tetapi mendapat kasih sayang seorang kakak laki-laki dari Kangin, ia jadi merasa terlindungi dan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan lagi akan 'kegarangan' _bodyguard_ -nya.

"Yah, tak apalah. Bukan masalah besar kalau Kangin oppa tau, asalkan bukan eommaku—"

"Eommamu sudah mulai curiga, Joongie yah. Kemarin beliau bertanya padaku bagaimana bisa Yunho tau perihal penolakan cintamu."

"A–apa? Tidak, Junsu! Jangan pernah katakan apapun walau eommaku menaikkan gajimu sepuluh kali lipat!"

"Tenang saja. Kemarin aku tidak menjawabnya dan beliau bilang akan menanyakannya langsung padamu."

"Bagus.. eh, apa kau bilang tadi? Eomma akan bertanya langsung padaku?"

Junsu menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya polos.

"Ga–gawat."

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan gawat, eoh? Cukup gunakan saja keahlianmu itu."

"Huh?" Jaejoong menatap Junsu tidak mengerti akan maksud 'keahlian' yang diucapkannya.

"Yah.. keahlianmu dalam berbohong, ani, maksudku keahlianmu dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tak perlu dikatakan."

"Aish.. itu pujian.. atau sindiran?"

"Hmm, bisa jadi keduanya. Bisa jadi salah satunya, atau bisa saja tidak satupun."

Jaejoong memicingkan _doe eyes_ -nya, menatap malas Junsu yang seperti akan memulai untuk bermain-main dengannya "Yah.. apapun itu, terima kasih." Ucapnya dengan memberikan tekanan penuh pada kata terima kasih.

"Ndee. Sama-sama, Jaejoong-ssi." Junsu menaik-turunkan alisnya kemudian menepuk pelan punggung Jaejoong.

Meski tak terkatakan, Jaejoong tau. Makna dibalik tepukan di punggung itu adalah 'Tetap tenang dan tak perlu khawatir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.'

.

~yunjae~

.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak masalah itu. Dalam kurun waktu tersebut, Jaejoong belum sama sekali bertemu dengan Yunho. Sepertinya mereka berdua sedang dalam mode sibuk-sibuknya. Yunho yang baru saja debut terbilang cukup sukses juga sebagai pendatang baru. Terbukti dengan munculnya wajah tampan itu tiap kali Jaejoong menyalakan televisi. Yunho menjadi bintang tamu hampir di setiap _variety show_ yang ada, ia bahkan sudah mulai membintangi sebuah drama seminggu yang lalu.. yah, walau tak menjadi tokoh utama. Tapi tetap saja.. Jaejoong baru bisa mencapai tahap itu tiga setengah bulan setelah debutnya.

Februari akhir.

Sebuah ajang penghargaan musik digelar. Jaejoong dinominasikan sebagai penyanyi remaja wanita terbaik (itupun kalao nominasinya ada ya? Haha. Maap saya ngarang). Sebelumnya ia telah mencapai kesepakatan dengan eommanya bahwa apabila terpilih menjadi yang terbaik, ia meminta agar dapat menjalani satu tahun terakhirnya sebagai siswi SMA di sekolah reguler–sebelumnya ia _home schooling_.

Dan pada akhirnya, Jaejoong mendapatkannya. Kesempatan itu.. merasakan bagaimana menjadi siswi SMA biasa, bermain bersama teman-teman saat _weekend_ , mengerjakan PR bersama. Semua hal-hal menyenangkan yang selama ini hanya ada dalam bayangan. Kibum yang awalnya sedikit khawatir pun bisa bernapas lega setelah melihat bagaimana kegigihan Jaejoong dalam belajar demi mengikuti perkembangan pelajaran di sekolah reguler. Untuk setahun ini, ia akan membatasi jadwal Jaejoong dalam dunia hiburan karena kegiatan sekolah reguler di Korea Selatan yang menyita waktu. Lagipula, ia juga ingin Junsu yang setingkat dengan Jaejoong fokus dengan sekolahnya. Mengikuti jadwal Jaejoong di dunia hiburan yang cukup padat membuat Junsu juga ikut _home schooling_ sebelumnya, namun ia tak berniat mengikuti jejak sang sahabat di tahun terakhir SMAnya.

Kini Jaejoong dan Kibum disibukkan dengan mengurusi kepindahan remaja itu ke sekolah reguler. Mereka baru saja pulang usai menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang diperlukan untuk pendaftaran.

"Uuh.. lelahnya."

"Tapi kau senang, kan?"

"Nde. Gomawo, eomma~" Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Kibum sangat erat. Dan dibalas dengan belaian di rambut panjang nan lurus Jaejoong.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. karena kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, bisakah untuk jawab pertanyaan eomma?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap sang eomma tak mengerti. Ia berpikir seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Ah, ia ingat. Mungkin maksud eommanya adalah pertanyaan mengenai hubungannya dengan Yunho.

"Nde. Aku bisa, eomma."

"Hmm. Sepertinya kau sudah tau apa yang akan eomma tanyakan, eoh?" Kibum tersenyum penuh arti.

Kemudian mengalirlah pembicaraan serius namun santai antara ibu dan anak itu. Tentu saja seperti saran Junsu, Jaejoong tidak akan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Iasulit membayangkan apabila menceritakan semua hal pada eommanya, terutama mengenai ciuman. Mungkin Kibum akan kena serangan jantung mendadak atau meminta sang suami yang sedang bekerja di negeri seberang kembali ke Korea untuk memberinya siraman rohani(?).

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah dalam berkata kepada orang asing, sekalipun kau tergila-gila padanya."

"A–aku tak pernah bilang tergila-gila, eomma."

Kibum hanya tersenyum seraya mengendikkan bahu, kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Jaejoong dan berlalu. Remaja itu dapat merasakan senyuman dari sang eomma memiliki arti bahwa yeoja yang telah melahirkannya itu menyadari.. akan perasaan suka Jaejoong kepada Yunho. Iya, benar.. perasaan suka. Kalian tidak salah lihat kok. Kerinduan yang teramat sangat pada namja tampan bermata musang itu membuat Jaejoong lebih yakin akan perasaannya.

.

~yunjae~

.

Jaejoong turun dari mobil yang dikendarai oleh sang ibu di depan gang tak jauh dari sekolah baru–dengan penyamaran super tentunya. Ia sengaja datang agak siang ketika upacara tahun ajaran baru telah usai dilaksanakan. Dengan _wig_ berkepang dua yang'menghias' kepalanya dan sebuah kacamata tebal seperti kacamata untuk penderita miopi yang terpasang di _doe eyes_ –nya, Jaejoong berjalan santai menuju gerbang sekolah.

Shinki High School. Sekolah itu cukup besar meski bukan termasuk sekolah elit. Jaejoong sengaja memilih sekolah biasa. Ia ingin menjadi siswi SMA biasa, bosan dengan hal-hal glamour yang sering dijumpainya di dunia _entertainment_. Sekolah itu tidak jauh dari tempat ia turun mobil tadi, hanya berjalan tak sampai 5 menit. Tidak lama kemudian Jaejoong pun hampir sampai di kantor kepala sekolah. Sejauh ini beberapa siswa Shinki High School melewatinya namun tak ada yang tampak peduli. Itu mengartikan bahwa penyamarannya berhasil.

 _SRAKK. BRUK._

Jaejoong menolehkan kepala ke asal suara. Seseorang duduk dengan tidak elitnya di tanah ditemani beberapa daun yang mengotori seragam. Tak perlu otak seorang jenius untuk menyadari bahwa orang tersebut baru saja jatuh dari pohon.

"Oh. Anneyonghaseyo."

Orang yang baru saja jatuh dari pohon itu mengangkat tangannya sebagai penegasan akan salamnya seraya tersenyum penuh keramahan kepada Jaejoong.

Ini... _mainstream_ sekali. Di sekolah baru, bertemu pria yang –ehem tampan yang sayangnya sedikit tidak beruntung karena pertemuan pertama dihiasi dengan insiden jatuh dari pohon.

'Tuhan.. aku mengakui bahwa namja yang pertama kali menyapaku di sekolah ini cukup tampan, tapi ini benar-benar sudah kuno. Kumohon berikan aku kisah cinta yang unik, kalau bisa yang tak pernah ada di dunia ini.'doa Jaejoong _ngaco_.

"Hellooow. Kenapa melamun? Apa kau sakit?"

Jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan mata bulatnya ketika namja itu melambai-lambaikan tangan tepat di depan wajahnya "A–ani. Aku tidak apa-apa." jawabnya singkat seraya menampakkan raut wajah tak peduli, berharap namja itu berhenti mengikutinya yang kini akan memasuki ruang kepala sekolah. Namun, harapannya tak menjadi kenyataan, Jaejoong berusaha tak mempedulikan namja itu yang kini dengan 'sok akrab' berbincang dengan kepala sekolah yang sebenarnya sedang memberi tahu Jaejoong mengenai kelas yang akan ditempatinya.

"Kelas 3-E itu kelasku, saenim. Serahkan dia padaku."

"Ah, bagus kalau begitu. Kuharap kau dapat membantu wali kelasmu untuk membuat Jaejun nyaman di sekolah barunya ini."

"Nde. Algeseumnida, seonsaengnim."

Setelah berpamitan, Jaejoong dan namja yang baru ditemuinya hari ini segera saja menuju kelas mereka. Yoochun–nama namja itu yang baru saja Jaejoong ketahui mengatakan padanya bahwa Go seonsaengnim, wali kelas mereka berhalangan hadir hari ini. Alhasil, Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah 'digiring' oleh namja yang berjidat cukup luas itu ke kelasnya.

.

~yunjae~

.

 _Waa waa w–_

Suara ribut dalam kelas 3-E seketika terhenti kala Yoochun memasuki ruangan kelas bersama seseorang yang asing dan... tampak culun. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran seluruh siswa kelas 3-E saat ini.

"Anggota kelas ini bertambah, teman-teman. Jja, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Anneyonghasemnika. Naneun Han Jaejun imnida."

"Ck. Kau benar-benar culun, Jaejun ah."Akhirnya seorang yeoja mewakili apa yang ada di pikiran penghuni kelas 3-E. Semua mengangguk setuju terutama 2 orang yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri yeoja tadi. Dari penampakannya, Jaejoong dapat menebak bahwa ketiga orang itu cukup merasa berkuasa di kelas ini.. cih, di sekolah biasa ini masih saja ada yang seperti itu. Jaejoong mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk sebisa mungkin tidak dekat-dekat dengan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, Boa yah? Aku tidak suka." Yoochun memonyongkan(?) bibir tampak sedang merajuk pada yeoja bernama Boa. Jaejoong yang melihatnya seketika ingin _headbang_ ke dinding terdekat. Yoochun dan Boa.. orang-orang yang aneh. Jaejoong pun tak akan terkejut jika setelah ini ua tau bahwa semua teman-teman sekelasnya juga seaneh itu. Mungkin.. kelas ini tak ubahnya sekumpulan spesies dengan sifat yang tak jauh berbeda.

 _Pluk._

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa pundaknya ditepuk. Pelakunya tak lain tak bukan adalah Yoochun yang kini tersenyum lembut.

"Perkataan Boa tadi.. jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, nee."

'E–eoh.' Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. Kata-kata menenangkan dari Yoochun.. mungkin ia sudah salah menilai namja itu? "Ah, nde."

"Sekarang duduklah di kursi yang kosong itu."

"Eum. Gamsahamnida, Yoochun-ssi."

Jaejoong tersenyum, kemudian mulai berjalan ke arah kursi kosong yang Yoochun maksud. Letaknya di tengah kelas, ia harus melewati tempat Boa bersama dua temannya.

"Jangan kau coba-coba dekati Yoochun atau kau akan kubuat tidak nyaman di kelas ini, Jaejun ah."

Jaejoong menghela napas mendengar bisikan Boa yang jelas ditujukan padanya. Ia pun berhenti melangkah dan menatap yeoja bernama sama dengan salah satu jenis ular itu.

"Pertama-tama, kita belum seakrab itu untukmu dengan bebas memanggilku tanpa bahasa formal. Dan soal Yoochun, bukan urusanmu siapa orang yang akan kudekati, bukan?" Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan berbisik pula.

"Dan juga apa peduliku harus menggunakan bahasa formal atau tidak padamu, huh? Ingat baik-baik! Yoochun oppa adalah mantan ketua OSIS yang walaupun sudah lengser(?), tetap populer di kalangan wanita. Ia sudah aku klaim sebagai milikku. Dengan penampilanmu yang culun itu jangan pernah berpikir untuk bisa dekat dengannya. Selain aku, hanya Hero Jaejoong yang pantas bersanding dengannya."

Jaejoong sedikit melongo mendengar ucapan panjang lebar Boa, kemudian membatin 'Hero Jaejoong itu aku, bodoh. Ck.' Tak peduli, ia melengos begitu saja menuju kursi yang masih kosong, meninggalkan Boa yang kini tampak geram akan sikapnya. Tapi apa peduli Jaejoong?

.

~yunjae~

.

"Jaejun-ssi."

"Oh. Yoochun-ssi." Jaejoong tersenyum tipis melihat Yoochun yang sedang berlari menyusulnya.

Yoochun yang berhasil menghampiri Jaejoong sedikit membungkuk untuk menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya di atas lutut seraya mengambil napas banyak-banyak. "Pulang?" tanyanya setelah napasnya kembali 'normal'. Jaejoong tak habis pikir dengan Yoochun yang... kenapa harus sampai berlari seperti itu? Iya kan? Ia merasa namja itu seperti sedang mendekatinya. Haah.. semoga kau tidak merasakan bagaimana 'sadisnya' sikap keposesifan Kangin oppa, batin Jaejoong.

"Nde." Jaejoong kembali berjalan dengan Yoochun mensejajarkan langkah di sampingnya.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Sekitar kompleks Bigeast."

"Eoh, kita searah. Pulang bersama saja ya."

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun sejenak dan tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menyetujui. Tidak ada salahnya berteman dengan orang ini meskipun Boa sudah memperingatkan untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Yoochun, tapi _toh_ Yoochun yang justru lebih dulu mendekatinya. Ia mengambil ponselnya memberi tahu sang eomma untuk tidak menjemputnya. Pulang bersama Yoochun yang sedang berjalan kaki bersamanya sekarang, itu artinya mereka akan naik transportasi umum kan? Sebagai artis besar, itu tak masalah bagi Jaejoong asalkan _fans_ tidak mengenalinya nanti.

"Bagaimana sekokah barumu?"

"Cukup baik."

"Soal Boa tak usah kau pikirkan. Dia memang seperti memiliki obsesi padaku–"

"Narsis, eh?"

"Eoh.. begitukah? Haha." Yoochun sedikit tertawa canggung sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi kau tenang saja, Jaejun-ssi. Dia selama ini hanya memberi gertakan pada yeoja yang dekat denganku, tak pernah sampai melakukan hal yang ekstrim."

"Hmm. Aku tak terlalu ambil pusing tentang dia, kok."

Tak perlu duduk terlalu lama di halte, bus yang mereka tunggu telah datang. Jaejoong dan Yoochun menaiki bus itu dan berdiri berpegangan pada salah satu tumpuan. Malam ini bus cukup ramai, hingga mereka tak mendapatkan kursi untuk duduk. Namun setelah halte berikutnya, beberapa orang turun dan Yoochun segera memberikan salah satu kursi kosong terdekat kepada Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih." yeoja itu berucap singkat.

"Ne." Yoochun membalasnya seraya tersenyum.

Ah, senyum menenangkan itu.. tapi, tetap senyum Yunho yang terbaik. Ck, apa yang kau pikirkan, Kim Jaejoong?

Yoochun dan Jaejoong telah sampai di halte tujuan. Mereka turun kemudian berjalan beriringan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sebelumnya bersekolah dimana, Jaejun-ssi? Saat perkenalan tadi kau tidak menyinggung soal itu."

Jaejoong melirik Yoochun lewat ekor matanya. Tak langsung menjawab hingga menciptakan keheningan di antara mereka. Membuat Yoochun berpikir ada yang salah dari pertanyaannya.. tapi, bukankah wajar? Pertanyaan mengenai sekolah lama memang cocok untuk ditanyakan kepada _classmate_ baru, kan?

Suara langkah kaki mereka masih menjadi musik pengiring utama dalam perjalanan pulang. Jaejoong mengerling penasaran bagaimana ekspresi Yoochun yang menunggu jawaban darinya–atau tidak? Namja itu tampak tenang, bahkan selalu tenang tiap kali Jaejoong melihatnya. Kalau sedang seperti ini tanpa omongannya yang cerewet dan terkesan ikut campur, Yoochun terlihat _cool_ -seperti Yunho.

Ah, teringat dia lagi.

"Yoochun-ssi. Kita berpisah sekarang. Rumahku hanya tinggal 3 blok lagi dari sini."

"Eoh, nde."

"Sampai jumpa besok."

"Jaejun-ssi."

Jaejoong yang hendak berbalik mengurungkan niatnya, menatap Yoochun penuh tanya, "Nde?"

"Kau.. sedikit misterius. Membuatku cukup penasaran." Yoochun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian tertawa kaku sebelum berbalik. "Sampai jumpa besok." Dan dia pun pergi.

Jaejoong hanya dapat melongo kemudian segera geleng-geleng kepala setelah tersadar dari keterpakuannya. 'No, no, no, Yoochun-ssi. Jangan penasaran padaku. Sesungguhnya itu adalah awal dari perasaan suka. Ck, susah juga kalau punya bakat alami yang membuat orang lain mudah tertarik.' ucapan dari dalam hati Jaejoong berakhir narsis.

Setelah melewati belokan terakhir, Jaejoong melihat. Seonggok manusia(?).. berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.

'Y—'

"Anneyoong, Jaejoong ah."

Sebelum Jaejoong dapat bersuara bahkan dalam hati, seonggok manusia itulebih dulu menyapanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jaejoong ah~" Yunho–manusia yang berdiri di depan pagar rumah Jaejoong itu memeluk dirinya. Sangat erat hingga yeoja itu cukup sulit bernapas. Ditambah dengan kerinduannya yang teramat sangat kepada namja yang memeluknya itu, Jaejoong merasa persediaan oksigen di sekitarnya menipis.

'Orang ini, dia...'

TBC

a/n: Anneyong, readeeeeeers. Ada yang kangen saya? (Gak ada). Hmm, gimana chapter ini? Panjang yak kayak punya babeh? Haha. Tapi.. pasti sedikit kecewa karena YunJaenya dikit. Iya kan? Iya aja dong #maksa. Tadinya mau saya tebecein di bagian sebelum Jaejoong masuk sekolah reguler /gak ada yang nanya juga/ tapi saya juga gak relaaaaaaa kalo YunJaenya dikit #apasih. Jadi, inilah salah satu alasan kenapa chapter ini panjang. Hahaha #ketawanista. Nah ini balasan review:

Yunjae9095-2606 at chapter 1: yaah namanya juga Yunho mesum, haha.. betewe, maaf banget ya baru bales review kamu. Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnyaa dan sekali lagi maaf *bow

meirah: sip sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya :)

shipper89: iyaa, dia artis. Jaejoong gak tau karena yunho emang baru debut. Yah.. junsu emang menyeramkan, hiii. Sip ini dilanjutkan. Gomawooo ^^

317\. 13: tokoh cewek di komik aslinya emang polos, hihi. Gomawo udah review :)

birin. rin: kenyataanya emang awalnya memanfaatkan sih^^ gomawo nee :)

Guest (Haha si Yunho belom apa-apa udah main nyosor aja XD  
btw nanti pasti Seunghyunnya nyesel tuh udah nolak Jaejoong, sok sih dia -_-) at chapter 1: sampai komiknya habis tidak dijelaskan apakah cowok yang nolak tokoh ceweknya nanti menyesal, tapi bisa juga sih yang kamu bilang ini. Terima kasih ide dan reviewnya :)

Guest (Lah Yunhonya juga penyanyi? Tapi kok gak kenal Jaejoong awalnya?  
Terus kenapa si Yunho ngasih tau ke media kalo Jaejoong ditolak Seunghyun? T_T) at chapter 2: sengaja pura-pura gak kenal untuk rencananya. Gomawo reviewnyaa ^^

fyodult: kalo beruang ganteng yg memperdaya, jaemma mah pasrah aja, haha. Gomawo reviewnya :)

alby. chun: memang untuk memanfaatkan popularitasnya mommy, hehe. Gomawoo ^^

dheaniyuu: yah, di komik emang tokoh cowoknya nekat banget. Siip ini dilanjut. Gomawoo :)

iyang: yeey. Gomawo reviewnyaa ^^

JonginDO: makasih udah dibilang seru. Sip this is the next chapter :)

yunacho90: makasih dah dibilang seruu. Iyah, sesuai kan sama judulnya? Hehe. Gomawoo ^^

jung hana: hmm, bukan hal penting Yunho orang kaya atau bukan, karena tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita. Gomawo reviewnyaa :)

Avanrio11: :) sip sip ini dilanjut. Gomawoo ^^

nabratz: yaps, tebakanmu benaar ^^ gomawo reviewnyaa.

ifanaleecaseen: iyah.. tokoh cowoknya dalam komik memang terlihat jahat. Gomawo reviewnyaa ^^

cha yeoja hongki: sip sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya :)

November's Baby: lanjut dooong :) gomawo reviewnya.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membacaaa.

Regards,

Ai CassiEast


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Sweet Scandal

Genre: Romance. Humor(?).

Rate: T

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Kangin, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun. Cast lain menyusul.

Disclaimer: plot by Shigano Iori. Untuk tokoh, saya cuma pinjam nama.

Pairing: yang pasti ini ff YunJae

Warning: AU. OOC. GS for uke. Typo. Gaje.

.

[previous chap]

Skandal yang dibuat oleh Yunho dan agensinya telah diselesaikan dengan jalan damai. Jaejoong memulai tahun terakhir SMA-nya di sekolah regular dengan menyamar. Disana ia bertemu Yoochun, yang juga merupakan ketua kelasnya. Sepulang sekolah di hari pertama, Yoochun yang seperti menaruh hati padanya mengajak Jaejoong pulang bersama. Tak disangka Yunho berada di depan rumahnya malam itu.

.

[Sweet Scandal – third chapter]

.

'Orang ini... dia–'

 _Ugh._

Jaejoong mendorong kuat tubuh Yunho hingga namja itu hampir saja terjungkal, "Ma–maaf. Kau salah orang, tuan."

"Huh?" Yunho menaikkan satu alis, bingung akan ucapan Jaejoong yang.. ah, sepertinya ia sedang bercanda, batinnya. "Kau pikir bisa mengelabuiku dengan dandanan seperti itu, eoh? Jangan bercanda, Jaejoongie. Bahkan aku bisa mengenalimu hanya dari punggung."

"Cih. Omong besar saja. Paling-paling kau mengikutiku seharian ini. Akui saja!" Jaejoong menyerah untuk menyembunyikan diri lagi dari Yunho.

"Ani. Aku sejak tadi di sini.." Yunho maju selangkah kemudian melepas kacamata dan wig yang dikenakan Jaejoong "–menunggumu."

Jaejoong hanya bisa membulatkan mata, kemudian mengerling ke sembarang arah untuk menghindari tatapan intens yang sedang dilayangkan Yunho padanya.

 _Grep._

"Ikut aku!" bersamaan dengan suara _baritone_ , tubuh Jaejoong tertarik dan terpaksa mengikuti kemana namja bermata musang itu akan membawanya.

Tak lama mereka sampai di sebuah taman. Taman komplek yang tidak jauh dari rumah Jaejoong. "Untuk apa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanyanya seraya mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap Yunho, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada tangan besar lelaki itu yang masih menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Kencan.. tentu saja." jawab Yunho enteng.

'Huh? Apa dia bilang? Kencan? Apa dia lupa soal peraturan mengencani bintang besar yang aku katakan waktu itu?' Jaejoong mengakhiri tautan tangan mereka dengan melepas tangan besar itu sedikit kasar. Ia kemudian menatap Yunho seraya menaikkan dagu, menantang. "Kau lupa tentang peraturan kencan yang pernah kukatakan, huh?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Tapi kau yakin mau kuajak _candle light dinner_ sekarang? Bukankah akan mengganggu dietmu? Ah, atau kau ingin kuajak ke hotel bintang lima?"

"YA!"

"Wae? Yang penting mahal kan?"

"Aish." Tak dapat membalas, Jaejoong hanya berdecak kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Yunho mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

Suasana hening. Jaejoong jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh laki-laki di sebelahnya. Ia mengerlingkan mata _doe_ -nya tanpa repot-repot menolehkan kepala. Dan mendapati Yunho sedang menunduk dalam. Wanita itu dibuat semakin bingung oleh tingkah laki-laki yang–masih saja–mengaku kekasihnya itu. Suara jangkrik kini mengisi keheningan yang ada, tapi itu justru membuat Jaejoong sadar hari sudah sangat malam dan ia tiba-tiba ketakutan. Apalagi laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya masih saja diam. Apa jangan-jangan dia kesurupan? batinnya ngaco.

"Jae.."

"A–apa?" tiba-tiba Yunho berbicara membuat Jaejoong terkejut. Ia memegangi dadanya, merasakan jantung yang tiba-tiba berdegup. Tapi untunglah suara Yunho terdengar nomal. Itu artinya ia tidak sedang kesurupan(?).

Yunho menaikkan satu alisnya ketika melihat keanehan Jaejoong. "Kau.. kenapa?"

"Kau membuatku kaget tau. Tadi diam lalu tiba-tiba memanggilku."

"Maaf."

"Oh. A–ah.. y–ye." Tatapan mata seperti kehilangan harapan yang diberikan oleh Yunho membuat Jaejoong tiba-tiba menjadi gugup. Ada apa dengan laki-laki ini sebenarnya?

"Untuk skandal yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu juga.. aku minta maaf. Mungkin ini terdengar hanya sebuah alasan, tapi aku yang saat itu memiliki harapan besar untuk menjadi artis tak dapat berpikir jernih ketika agensi memintaku untuk menciptakan suatu skandal dengan bintang besar agar aku cepat terkenal."

"Jadi pertemuan kita ketika aku dikejar itu.. kau sudah mengaturnya?"

"Aniyoo. Aku ingin menemuimu di studio tempatmu menjadi bintang tamunya, tapi tak disangka bertemu denganmu di jalan. Jadi.. yah, selanjutnya kujalankan sesuai rencana."

'Ciuman itu juga.. apakah–' Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Rasa tak nyaman tiba-tiba bergelayut di hati. Apa ada satu saja ucapan atau perbuatan Yunho di hari itu yang bukan bagian dari rencana?

"Satu saja.. tidak ada?"

"Eh? Apa? Kau bilang apa, Jae?"

"Ah. Tidak ada."

"…"

"Soal itu.. lupakan saja. Aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkannya."

"Gomawo." setelah menghela napas lega, Yunho mengucapkan terima kasih disertai seulas senyum.

 _Ugh_. Ini malam hari kan? Tapi kenapa Jaejoong merasa matahari sedang bersinar dengan terangnya? Atau senyum Yunho memang tampak menyilaukan? Tidak, bukan silau. Bercahaya lebih tepatnya.

'Ah.. apa sih yang kau pikirkan, Kim Jaejoong?' Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pipinya kemudian menatap Yunho, "apa sudah selesai? Boleh aku pulang?"

"Eh? Sudah mau pulang?"

'Lho? Kenapa wajahmu seperti tidak rela begitu? Kau tak ingin aku pulang sekarang? Kalau begitu tahan aku, Jung!' Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pipinya lagi, merasa ia tidak waras sekarang. "Ne. Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ah. Tidak ada lagi yang ingin kubicarakan sebenarnya, tapi rasanya aku ingin mengobrol denganmu lebih lama. Bisakah?"

Oh. Yunho yang suka seenaknya itu sekarang seperti minta izin? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan laki-laki itu? Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak habis pikir. Mencoba tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan keanehan laki-laki di sampingnya, ia yang tadi hendak beranjak kembali mencari posisi nyaman dalam duduknya.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini, huh?" biarlah Jaejoong seperti wanita yang sedang merajuk pada kekasih yang lama tidak ada kabar, asalkan suasana hening ini dapat terisi. Aduh kenapa sih Yunho itu sebenarnya? Bilang ingin mengobrol tapi ditunggu sampai 5 menit pun belum buka suara. Jadilah Jaejoong yang harus membuka topik pembicaraan baru.

Tapi untunglah Yunho memberikan respon yang cukup baik. Obrolan mereka membahas tentang apa-apa saja yang mereka lakukan selama tidak bertemu. Ternyata sebagai pendatang baru yang cukup berhasil, Yunho disibukkan dengan drama terbarunya dan _variety show_ yang ia _hosting_. Benar-benar kepopuleran yang pesat. Tapi laki-laki itu menceritakan tentang dirinya tidak dengan kalimat-kalimat yang terkesan menyombongkan diri seperti biasanya. Suasana canggung masih terasa diantara mereka. Apalagi Yunho dengan tiba-tiba mencium kening Jaejoong sebelum berjalan kaki bersama pulang menuju rumah wanita itu.

"Selamat malam." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Jaejoong, Yunho membalik badan dan berlalu dari sana.

"Huh. Apa-apaan dia itu? Main pergi saja! Aku bahkan belum mengatakan padanya untuk berhati-hati di jalan. Dan lagi.. apa yang tadi ia lakukan?" Jaejoong memegang keningnya, tepat di tempat Yunho mendaratkan bibir hatinya beberapa saat lalu. Ah, sudah berciuman dua kali tapi kenapa ini tetap terasa spesial?

.

~yunjae~

.

"Jaejun-ssi!"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahi. Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku? tanyanya kepada diri sendiri. Ia melepas salah satu _headset_ yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Jaejun-ssi!" sekarang terdengar jelas seseorang memanggilnya. Ini seperti suara.. ia berbalik dan benar saja, Yoochun sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya kemudian sedikit berlari seraya menuntun sepeda.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali."

"Maaf." Jaejoong menunjukkan _headset_ yang masih terpasang di telinganya seakan memberi tau tanpa kata bahwa ia tidak mendengar tadi karena sedang mendengarkan musik.

"Begitu. Ah, Jaejun-ssi, kenapa kau tak menungguku?"

Huh? Mereka ada komitmen apa sampai Jaejoong harus menunggu Yoochun? Atau ada hal pentingkah yang harus mereka bicarakan?

"Rumah kita kan searah." Yoochun seakan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di benak Jaejoong.

"Ah, ye."

"Jja, naiklah!" Jaejoong sampai tak sadar ketika Yoochun menaiki sepedanya dan kini lelaki itu menyuruhnya duduk di belakangnya. Jadi ia mengajakku pulang dengan bersepeda? Boleh juga. Sepertinya menyenangkan.

" _Let's goooo_!" seruan Jaejoong terdengar sebelum sepeda itu berjalan mulus membelah jalanan malam Seoul.

.

~yunjae~

.

Langit mulai berwarna kemerahan. Membiaskan cahaya senja pada air laut yang tenang. Matahari seakan sedang bersiap-siap menuju peristirahatannya. Sebentar lagi pusat tata surya itu akan tenggelam. Untunglah sudah masuk jam bebas sekarang, Jaejoong jadi bisa menikmati romansa _sunset_ tak lama lagi. Sekolahnya sedang mengadakan karya wisata. Awalnya Jaejoong sempat mengeluh karena karya wisata ke pantai ini harus dilakukan saat belum memasuki musim panas.

"Hei, lihat! Bukankah itu Yunho?"

"Huh?" Jaejoong menolehkan kepala ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Junsu. Sesosok laki-laki sedang duduk menghadap air laut. Kepalanya mendongak. Sepertinya laki-laki itu juga ingin menikmati _sunset_. "Benarkah?"

"Ya! Mau kemana kau?" tak mempedulikan teriakan Junsu, Jaejoong berjalan pelan menuju laki-laki itu. Semakin dekat semakin jelas terlihat bahwa itu memang benar Yunho. Apa rasa rindu yang membuatnya melangkah untuk mendekati pria itu? Setelah obrolan di taman waktu itu, mereka memang belum bertemu lagi. Mungkin sekitar dua bulan.

Laki-laki itu–Yunho menoleh saat merasa seseorang menghampirinya. Menyadari bahwa itu adalah Jaejoong, Yunho segera berdiri kemudian berlari dan memeluk wanita itu.

"Yunho. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jaejoong setelah Yunho melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa yang kulakukan disini? Tentu saja ingin bertemu denganmu."

Oh. Apa barusan Yunho benar-benar mengatakan itu? Datang kesini untuk bertemu dengannya? Kenapa rasanya menyenangkan sekali? Pipi Jaejoong jadi merona karenanya.

"Kau berharap aku berkata begitu kan?" Yunho tertawa sebentar, "untuk beberapa hari dramaku mengambil lokasi _shooting_ disini. Tak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu."

Hah? Jadi ini hanya kebetulan? Lalu perkataannya tentang sengaja datang kesini karena ingin bertemu denganku itu.. dia sedang mengerjaiku?

'Ck. Sudah kembali menjadi Yunho yang biasa rupanya.' Sepertinya ketika mengobrol di taman waktu itu suasana menjadi canggung karena pembicaraan mereka tentang skandal yang Yunho buat, dan mungkin Yunho masih merasa bersalah. Mungkin.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jae? Dan masih dengan _wig_ dan kaca mata tebal seperti tempo hari. Apa kau sedang _shooting_ juga?"

"Ah, ini.." benar juga, ia kan sedang karya wisata sekolah. Itu artinya masih dalam penyamaran sebagai Han Jaejun. Dan Yunho masih saja mengenali dirinya yang sedang menyamar ini. "Sekolahku sedang mengadakan karya wisata disini."

"Eh? Sekolah? Bukankah kau _home schooling_? Atau _home schooling_ sekarang memiliki program karya wisata?"

"Aniyo. Aku di sekolah regular sekarang."

"Mwo? Tapi kenapa tak ada yang memberitakan itu?"

"Tentu saja karena aku tak ingin terjadi kehebohan. Kaca mata dan _wig_ ini juga sebagai penyamaranku. Aku tak ingin diperlakukan istimewa atau bahkan menjadi korban _bully_ karena aku seorang artis, jadi aku menyamar menjadi orang biasa."

"Aah, begitu."

"Aku akan menuntutmu kalau kau sampai menyebarkan hal ini ke media, Jung Yunho!" tanpa tedeng alih-alih Junsu datang dan langsung meneriaki Yunho. Menatapnya seperti ingin memakan Yunho hidup-hidup. Sepertinya Junsu masih belum melupakan skandal itu.

"J–junsu.." Jaejoong jadi merasa tak enak hati. Kenapa pula Junsu harus datang dan merusak suasana? Bagaimana kalau suasana kembali menjadi canggung?

"Oh, jadi namamu Junsu. Tenang saja, Junsu-ssi. Sekarang aku tak akan menggunakan cara-cara seperti itu untuk mendapatkan popularitas."

"Jaejun ah." Ada yang memanggil. Jaejoong menoleh, juga Yunho dan Junsu. Itu Yoochun. Dengan dalih mengakrabkan diri, Yoochun meminta Jaejoong untuk saling memanggil tanpa embel-embel 'ssi'.

"Oh, Yoochun–" belum setengah jalan Yoochun menghampirinya, Jaejoong telah lebih dulu ditarik oleh Yunho menjauh dari sana.

Mereka berhenti di tengah pertokoan yang sepi. Bukan pertokoan seperti yang ada di kota, lebih kepada stand-stand yang banyak bertebaran di festival. Jaejoong ingat tadi siang tempat ini memang ramai orang berjualan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menarikku, huh?"

"Siapa laki-laki itu?"

"Laki-laki.. apa?"

"Laki-laki berjidat lebar yang tadi memanggilmu 'Jaejun'. Aku pernah melihatnya mengantarmu pulang dengan sepeda. Kekasihmu? Kau berselingkuh di belakangku?"

'Jadi kau melihat ketika aku dan Yoochun pulang dengan bersepeda? Lalu kenapa saat itu kau tak mendatangiku, Jung? Aish, benar-benar menyebalkan!' Jaejoong semakin kesal ketika tak dapat mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Aniyoo. Dia ketua kelasku. Tapi memang dia teman terdekatku di sekolah."

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu. Kulihat tatapannya berbeda ketika dia memandangmu."

'Dia itu peramal yang menyamar jadi artis ya?' Jaejoong benar-benar tak habis pikir. "Memang iya. Dia mengatakannya padaku dua minggu yang lalu."

"Mwo? Tapi kau menolaknya kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan tak memiliki rasa apapun padanya."

"Kalau padaku.. rasa apa yang kau miliki?"

"A–apa?"

Yunho mendekat. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, mereka berciuman tepat saat matahari terbenam.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Kau pasti sudah gila!"

 _ **Bak buk bak buk.**_

Jaejoong segera mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponsel, menatap Junsu kesal "berhenti memukuliku, Kim Junsu!"

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan kenapa kau dan Yunho tiba-tiba pergi dan meninggalkanku berdua saja dengan ketua kelasmu yang berjidat lebar itu, hah? Kau tau aku harus memutar otak untuk mengarang cerita karena dia bertanya tentang Yunho!" sepulang dari karya wisata itu Junsu langsung menarik Jaejoong ke kamar penyanyi itu demi mendapatkan permintaan maaf, tapi yang ia dapati hanyalah cerita yang–menurutnya tak penting tentang ciuman yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu dengan Yunho di momen yang tepat dan kencan dadakan mereka. Bahkan Jaejoong juga menceritakan bagaimana mereka bertukar nomor telepon. Ck, ini seperti kau menjadi konsultan dari pasangan idiot.

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Yaah. Kubilang saja Yunho itu teman lamamu. Dia sempat bilang merasa pernah lihat Yunho di tv tapi kualihkan saja. Dan kau tau? Selanjutnya dia malah bertanya tentang tipe pria yang kau sukai. Kujawab saja bahwa orang yang menarik Jaejoong pergi tadi adalah pria yang disukainya."

"Bagus. Bagus. Tumben kau pintar, Su."

"Ya!" teriakan Junsu tak lagi Jaejoong pedulikan. Wanita itu kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk _chatting_ dengan Yunho. "Aish. Pokoknya aku tak mau menemanimu kalau sekolahmu mengadakan karya wisata lagi."

Jaejoong langsung membuang ponselnya di atas ranjang, "Waeeee? Kalau ada fans yang mengenaliku bagaimana?"

"Ada Kangin oppa."

"Shireoooo. Kangin oppa itu menyebalkan. Dia tidak bisa dijadikan teman mengobrol."

"Cih. Teman mengobrol tapi kau meninggalkanku entah kemana tadi."

"Itu kan kebetulan saja aku bertemu dengan Yunho." Jaejoong mem- _pout_ bibirnya lalu mengambil ponsel untuk mulai _chatting_ lagi dengan Yunho. Dan kali ini Junsu diam saja. Membiarkan Jaejoong dengan dunianya sendiri–ani, dunianya dengan Yunho. Lagipula lelah juga adu mulut terus.

"…"

"Junsu yah." Jaejoong tiba-tiba memanggil setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

"Ne?" Junsu menjawab dengan malas. Masih ingat ada aku ternyata, pikirnya.

"Sepertinya kau dan Yoochun cocok juga."

"Huh?" Junsu melongo, yang kalau digambarkan dalam komik sebelas dua belas dengan tokoh dengan kaca mata yang melorot sebelah. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah gila, Kim Jaejoong ssi!"

TBC

Gak usah banyak cincong, langsung baca balasan review ajaa:

JonginDO: ini dilanjut :) gomawoo reviewnya

choikim1310: kalo yang saya tangkap setelah membaca komiknya sih emang tokoh ceweknya itu agak sombong, jadi awalnya dia nolak karena ngiranya cowok itu cuma orang biasa. Terima kasih udah review ^^

dheaniyuu: Yunho beneran suka atau gak perlahan-lahan akan terjawab :) gomawoo

nabratz: iya, emang di komiknya sang cowok langsung ngenalin, mungkin karena udah terlalu cinta. Hehe. Gomawo :)

elite. minority. 1111: salah satu karakter Jaejoong di ff ini memang gengsian :) iya, saya juga merasa kurang greget gitu, haha. Makasih reviewnyaa ^^

retvianputri12: maaaaaaf . umur Yunho emang belom ketauan ya disini? Di komiknya sepertinya tidak ada, tapi nanti saya coba pikirkan. Perasaan Yoochun ke Jaejoong terjawab di chap inii. Gomawoo reviewnya ^^

littlecupcake noona: wkwkwk. Jaejoong emang labil banget disini :D gomawo udah review ^^

D2121: akhirnyaaa.. hehe. Keberuntungan masih di pihak Yunho karena Kangin tidak sedang disana ^^ sip sip ini lanjutannya. Makasih udah nunggu dan makasih udah review :)

Avanrio11: Yunho udah jawab tuh dia kemana aja selama ini, hehe. Sip sip ini lanjutannya update. Gomawo udah nunggu dan udah review :)

mxyc1820: ini saya comot(?) dari komik dan emang kisahnya lucu, hehe. Kamu suka jaechun? Nah disini ada jaechun moment yg memang ada di komiknya. Gomawo :)

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca~ :)

Regards,

Ai CassiEast


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Sweet Scandal

Genre: Romance. Humor(?).

Rate: T

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Kangin, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun. Cast lain menyusul.

Disclaimer: plot by Shigano Iori. Untuk tokoh, saya cuma pinjam nama.

Pairing: yang pasti ini ff YunJae

Warning: AU. OOC. GS for uke. Typo. Gaje.

.

[previous chap]

Yunho telah mendapatkan maaf dari Jaejoong atas skandal yang terjadi saat 'kencan dadakan' mereka di sebuah taman pada suatu malam. Dua bulan kemudian, tanpa disangka, Yunho melakukan _shooting_ drama di tempat yang sama dengan lokasi karya wisata sekolah Jaejoong. Disana mereka bertukar nomor telepon untuk lebih mendekatkan diri.

.

[Sweet Scandal – fourth chapter]

.

Hari ini Minggu. Sekolah reguler libur. Sambil bertelepon dengan sang suami, mata Kibum tak lepas pandangan dari laptop di hadapannya. Memilah kegiatan Jaejoong untuk hari ini–resiko bintang besar, tawaran sangat banyak setiap harinya. Walaupun hari libur sekolah adalah waktu sang anak untuk bekerja, ibu yang masih tampak muda di usia 46 tahun itu tetap membatasi jadwal Jaejoong karena sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagaimana banyaknya tugas sekolah yang juga harus dikerjakan.

"Jaejoongie, untuk hari ini hanya rekaman album saja jadwal yang sudah dipastikan. Masih ada cukup banyak waktu luang. Bagaimana kalau satu segmen _variety show_? Hanya 20 menit."

"Ada Yunho tidak?"

"YA! Kau–ah, ini. Anak perempuan semata wayangmu, Wonnie. Dia selaluuu saja membuat aku, Junsu, dan Kangin gila karena kegilaannya pada Yunho."

Jaejoong terkekeh melihat sang eomma yang tengah kesal. Di seberang sana, Siwon ayahnya pasti tadi bertanya panik ketika mendengar teriakan Kibum. "Aku hanya bercanda, eomma. Boleh juga untuk _variety show_ itu." ujarnya sambil melanjutkan acara mengecat kuku–perawatan.

"Baiklah. Eomma akan menelepon Junsu dan Kangin nanti."

TING TONG TING TONG

"Siapa itu, Jae?" Sejauh yang Kibum ingat, hari ini tidak ada yang membuat janji untuk datang ke rumah.

"Biar kulihat, eomma."

Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Membuka tirai jendela demi mengintip siapa kiranya yang berkunjung kali ini. Semoga itu Yunho, harapnya.

 _ **Srek.**_

"HUWAAAA!"

"Ada apa, Joongie? Kenapa berteriak seperti melihat hantu?" Kibum lari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri sang anak.

"Le–lebih buruk dari hantu, eomma." jawab Jaejoong sembari menoleh pelan ke belakang. Memperlihatkan ekspresi ketakutan teramat sangat kepada eomma-nya, "itu teman-teman sekelasku."

"APA?! Kau–bagaimana bisa mereka tau rumah ini?", tatapan Kibum berubah dari membulat terkejut menjadi penuh selidik. Tentu ia tidak lupa akan janji Jaejoong untuk tidak memberi tau informasi pribadi apapun kepada teman sekolah.

"A–aku… beberapa kali aku pulang dengan Yoochun tapi kami hanya berjalan bersama sampai depan gang. Aku berani bersumpah, eomma." Jaejoong hampir menangis mendapati tatapan penuh selidik dengan aura membunuh dari sang eomma.

Melihat ekspresi ketakutan itu, Kibum hanya menghela napas. Lagipula sekarang bukan saatnya menginterogasi anak perempuan di hadapannya ini. "Eomma akan mengurus mereka selagi kau pakai penyamaranmu. Cepat."

"Ne, eomma." jawab Jaejoong seraya segera bergegas.

"Jangan lupa hapus cat kukumu!" sambung Kibum sedikit berteriak. Tidak mungkin kan si culun Jaejun memakai cat kuku?

.

~yunjae~

.

"Ini idenya Yoochun. Dia mengusulkan kunjungan ke rumah siswa kelas kita setiap dua minggu sekali. Untuk lebih membangun kebersamaan kita. Ide yang bagus bukan?" begitu jawaban salah seorang dari teman-teman sekelas ketika Jaejoong bertanya 'Ada apa ke rumahku?'

"Dan kunjungan pertama adalah rumahmu."

"Kau sih tidak masuk grup chat kelas. Ketinggalan informasi deh."

"Maaf, ponselku masih rusak." bohong Jaejoong. Ponselnya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Bahkan ia baru selesai bertelepon dengan Yunho setengah jam yang lalu. Jaejoong hanya tidak punya waktu untuk hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu, terlebih beberapa teman sekelasnya masih bersikap _annoying_ terhadapnya.

"Kau juga menutup diri dengan kami. Yoochun harus sampai mengikutimu pulang agar tau rumahmu."

Oke. Akhirnya Jaejoong mengerti bagaimana teman-teman sekelasnya bisa mengetahui tempat ia tinggal. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Yoochun – _fans_ nomor satu Han Jaejun?

"Aish, panas sekali. Rasanya aku tak betah berlama-lama di sini." Itu Boa. Ia berpose layaknya sedang berada di tengah gurun dengan cuaca terik.

"Aku tidak merasa panas, ah. Malah menurutku AC-nya sangat sejuk."

Benar kata Yoochun. Jaejoong yang terbiasa di tempat ber-AC juga tidak akan tahan di tempat panas. Apa kabar kulitnya yang putih, halus, dan terawat itu? Ia melirik Boa – _the most annoying person_ – tajam. _Kenapa kau tidak pergi sekarang saja? Aku bahkan tidak mengundangmu!_ , batin Jaejoong.

"Maaf, ya, hanya ini yang bisa kusuguhkan untuk kalian." Kibum datang membawa tiga botol besar jus jeruk kemasan serta beberapa gelas yang hanya cukup untuk anak perempuan yang datang. Anak lelaki tidak butuh gelas, diberi dua botol juga sudah senang.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, ahjumma." tanggap Yoochun dengan senyum _cassanova_ yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Setelah membalas senyum Yoochun dengan anggukan, Kibum memberi tatapan 'Sampai kapan mereka disini?' kepada Jaejoong yang ditanggapi gelengan lemah oleh anaknya itu.

Segera setelah Kibum pergi, tangan Jaejoong ditarik oleh beberapa teman perempuannya ke pojok ruangan. Teman yang mulai membuka diri untuk benar-benar berteman dengannya yang culun itu. Mereka membentuk formasi lingkaran dengan Jaejoong di tengah.

"Ne, Jaejun ah. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang ketua kelas kita Yoochun?"

"Hei, kau ini _to the point_ sekali. Tidak bisa berbasa-basi sedikit?"

"Benar. Lihat, Jaejun jadi kebingungan."

"Tinggal bilang saja kan, bahwa Yoochun akan menyatakan cinta padanya. Karena itu aku harus menanyakan pendapatnya tentang Yoochun."

"Ya! Kau ini benar-benar."

"Jadi, bagaimana, Jaejun ah?"

Jaejoong melongo sejadinya. Ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih, mendengar Yoochun akan menyatakan cinta lagi padanya, ditambah orang-orang sekelilingnya sangat berisik. Berteriak sekencang mungkin, itu yang ingin tapi tak dapat dilakukannya. Jaejun kan culun dan sabar, sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat aslinya. "Apa Yoochun mengatakan ini pada semua teman sekelas kita?" dan bukannya menjawab, ia malah bertanya balik.

"Aniyo. Hanya kami saja yang tau. Dia mengatakan itu saat bermain _truth or dare_."

"Ne. karena dia memilih _truth_ , aku bertanya siapa wanita yang sekarang dia sukai. Dia menjawab kau dan meminta dukungan kami untuk pernyataan cintanya hari ini."

Jaejoong menepuk jidatnya. Padahal pertanyaannya hanya 'siapa', tapi kenapa Yoochun berlebihan sekali? Terlalu polos atau bagaimana sih? Jaejoong jadi gemas sendiri. "Memangnya kalian tidak tau kalau… kalau…"

"Kalau dia sudah ditolak olehmu?", tiba-tiba seseorang membisikinya. Orang yang tidak bisa berbasa-basi itu. "Tenang saja. Hanya aku yang tau tentang itu." lanjutnya ketika Jaejoong menunjukkan ekspresi was was.

"Lalu kenapa dia ingin menyatakan cinta padaku lagi?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan berbisik juga, yang hanya dijawab endikan bahu.

"Jadi, Jaejun ah? Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Yoochun?"

"Iya. Bagaimana?"

"Jangan bilang tentang wajahnya yang tampan. Semua orang tau itu. Hal yang lebih dalam seperti kepribadiannya."

Mulai berisik lagi. Kepala Jaejoong sekarang pening. Ingin menjambak rambutnya kencang-kencang, tapi ia tau diri untuk tidak melakukan itu. Wig berkepangnya bisa lepas dan penyamaran akan terbongkar.

"Kalau aku mengatakan pendapatku mengenai dia sekarang, apa itu akan mengubah rencana? Misal dia bukan tipe lelaki idamanku, apa dia akan mundur?" jika benar begitu, Jaejoong akan dengan senang hati mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang Yoochun.

"Hmm, tidak juga sih. Kami hanya ingin menebak akan jadi bagaimana pernyataan cinta itu nanti."

Mata yang melotot. Mulut menganga lebar. Seperti itu tampang Jaejoong sekarang. Lalu untuk apa aku ditarik kesini dan diinterogasi seperti tersangka? batinnya.

.

~yunjae~

.

Kedatangan Kibum menyelamatkan Jaejoong dari kepungan dan interogasi beberapa temannya. Ibu satu anak itu kini ikut bergabung diantara para tamu. Siasat agar mereka segera pulang sebelum identitas asli 'Han Jaejun' terbongkar. Biasanya remaja SMA tidak terlalu nyaman bicara dengan orang tua, maka kemungkinan besar tak akan betah berlama-lama disini–di rumahnya.

Tapi perkiraannya salah, anak-anak itu sangat ramah dan menyenangkan diajak bicara, mungkin pengaruh dari ketua kelas mereka yang supel. Juga karena pada dasarnya Kibum adalah ibu yang berjiwa muda, mengerti akan tren masa kini. Terima kasih pada kesehariannya sebagai manajer artis.

"Jaejun ah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Suasana yang tiba-tiba sepi dimanfaatkan oleh Yoochun, hingga lelaki berjidat lebar itu menjadi titik fokus sekarang. "..di depan semua orang, aku–"

Jaejoong lantas menarik Yoochun ke ujung ruangan, menjauh dari semua orang. Perlakuan yang lantas membuat ia merasakan bermacam-macam tatapan di balik punggungnya. Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang. Ada Boa dan dua temannya sedang menatap sengit. Ada teman-teman –yang tadi menginterogasi– sedang berpose 'hwaiting'. Ada ibunya dengan tatapan khawatir. Sedang yang lain hanya menatap penuh tanya.

Kembali Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangan pada Yoochun, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Disitu ada ibuku juga. Kau ingin menyatakan cinta atau melamar, eoh?"

"Ka–kau tau?"

"Yeah. Saat ditarik tadi mereka memberitauku bahwa pada permainan _truth or dare_ kau meminta dukungan mereka untuk pernyataan cinta hari ini."

"Jadi.. apa jawabanmu?"

Jaejoong diam sebentar. Menggeleng lemah seraya menatap Yoochun penuh prihatin. Kemudian menghela napas panjang. Tarik napas lagi. Hembuskan. Ia berdo'a agar tidak terkena sial hari ini karena terlalu banyak menghela napas. "Apa penolakanku dulu tidak cukup untuk membuatmu mengerti?"

"Mungkin.. perasaanmu sekarang berubah terhadapku."

"Tidak ada yang berubah, Yoochun ah." Jaejoong menjawab cepat. "Aku tidak ada rasa apapun padamu selain hanya teman. _Got it_?"

"…" Yoochun tak menjawab. Hanya menatap Jaejoong dalam, pengganti ucapan permohonan yang kelu untuk dikatakan.

 _Hhhh.._ sekali lagi Jaejoong menghela napas, lalu memandang Yoochun mantap. "Kau tau Uknow Yunho? Dia itu kekasihku. Kalau kau membuka forum di internet tentang YunJae, semua ada di sana. Bukti-bukti bahwa Uknow Yunho dan Hero Jaejoong berpacaran. Dan itu bukan isapan jempol belaka. Hanya butuh waktu sampai hubungan kami diketahui publik."

"Hah?" Yoochun melongo. "Tunggu. Tunggu. Berikan aku waktu untuk memahami semua perkataanmu yang cepat itu."

"Tidak ada waktu. Pikirkan nanti saja. Lebih baik sekarang kau suruh semua teman sekelas kita untuk pulang, karena aku akan jadi bintang tamu 1 jam lagi. Jebbal."

Perkataan Jaejoong kali ini juga cepat. Yoochun masih tidak dapat memprosesnya dengan baik. Apa ia sedang berada di acara jebakan? Dimana kameranya? Yoochun ingin melambaikan tangan. _Help! Help! Menyerah!_

"Kau bisa ikut sambil memikirkan perkataanku tadi. Anggap saja pembuktian bahwa aku tidak bohong. Kumohon, Yoochun ah."

.

~yunjae~

.

Junsu yang terlebih dulu sampai menunggu di pintu utama gedung studio. Ketika mobil yang familiar dalam pandangannya mendekat, ia segera mengambil ancang-ancang. Mobil berwarna merah mengilap –terlalu menarik perhatian, khas Jaejoong– itu berhenti. Muncul Kangin dari dalam. Disusul Jaejoong, "maaf, hari ini bawaannya cukup banyak." katanya pada Junsu sambil berlalu. Kemudian keluarlah Kibum beserta beberapa barang yang langsung dipindahtangankan pada Junsu.

Junsu yang hendak berbalik dan mengikuti yang lainnya masuk gedung studio, mengurungkan niat. Pasalnya ada seorang lagi yang keluar dari mobil itu, yang langsung mengambil alih semua barang bawaan Junsu. "Kubantu bawakan." katanya sambil berlalu. Junsu melongo. Laki-laki tadi, laki-laki yang ada di karyawisata sekolah Jaejoong, laki-laki yang menanyakan tipe idaman Jaejoong padanya. Dengan langkah cepat Junsu menyusul lelaki yang baru ia ingat namanya adalah Yoochun. Menatap dengan satu alis terangkat saat langkah mereka sejajar. Lalu menyusul Kibum, bertanya pada wanita paruh baya itu tentang Yoochun yang ikut dengan mereka. Kibum hanya menggeleng kemudian memberi gestur bahwa akar masalah ada pada Jaejoong. Junsu segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Jaejoong ah, jelaskan padaku! Apa yang Yoochun lakukan di sini? Kau tidak membongkar identitas aslimu padanya kan?"

"Kujelaskan nanti saja." jawab Jaejoong tanpa menghentikan langkah cepatnya.

"Sekarang, Kim Jaejoong!"

"Jangan berteriak, Su! Kepalaku pusing."

Junsu menyerah akan Jaejoong. Pandangannya beralih pada Kangin yang berjalan di depan. Agak sangsi sih bertanya padanya, tapi tak ada salahnya dicoba. Ia menyusul langkah Kangin. "Oppa, kau dengar pertanyaanku pada Jaejoong tadi kan? Bisa kau jawabkan untukku?"

"Aku juga bertanya-tanya kenapa ada tamu tak diundang ikut dengan kami."

"Lalu sudah kau tanyakan pada Jaejoong? Apa jawabannya?"

"Belum. Saat di mobil tadi aku tidur."

 _Doeeng…_ pundak Junsu miring sebelah. Seharusnya ia sudah dapat menduga jawaban apa yang akan didapat dari Kangin. Seseorang, tolong beri penjelasan!

.

~yunjae~

.

Jaejoong duduk di depan cermin. Seorang _make up artist_ sedang merias dirinya. Dari cermin itu terpantul bayangan Yoochun yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan sambil menatapnya, juga Junsu yang sedang berdiri menatap Yoochun seakan ingin memakan lelaki itu bulat-bulat.

Ingatan Jaejoong melayang pada kejadian beberapa waktu lalu di rumahnya. Saat ia menyebut 'Uknow Yunho', ibunya sudah berada di belakang, mendengar semua perkataannya selanjutnya. Dapat dilihat amarah yang menguar dari wanita berumur 46 tahun itu, membuat Jaejoong mengkeret di tempat. Ia seperti sedang menciptakan kiamat untuk dirinya sendiri dengan membongkar identitas asli pada Yoochun, mengizinkan lelaki itu untuk ikut juga pula. Saat itu ibunya memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap. Di mobil ia juga didiamkan. Benar-benar mengerikan kalau iblis sudah berhasil menguasai sosok Kibum yang sebenarnya.

"Su, kalau tatapanmu itu laser, tubuh Yoochun pasti sudah tercerai berai dengan sempurna sekarang." ujar Jaejoong sesaat setelah kalimat 'Sudah selesai.' keluar dari mulut sang _make up artist._ Jaejoong mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian menghampiri Junsu. "Kajja." ajaknya tanpa basa-basi karena kurang dari lima belas menit lagi _variety show_ dimulai.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi."

"Nanti saja, Su. Setelah _variety show_ ini. Yaksok."

"Kupegang janjimu." ucap Junsu pada akhirnya setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Ketika hendak membuka pintu untuk keluar, "Kau…" suara Yoochun menginterupsi. Kedua wanita itu sama-sama menoleh ke belakang. "Kembalikan Han Jaejun-kuuuuuu. Kembalikaaaaan." teriak Yoochun sambil menggenggam erat lengan Jaejoong kemudian menggoyangkannya. Melihat itu Kangin segera bereaksi. Menarik mundur Yoochun sebelum lelaki itu diusir dengan tidak terhormat oleh satpam studio ini karena dianggap orang tak waras.

"Oh. Jaejoongie."

Baru beberapa langkah keluar ruangan, seseorang memanggil Jaejoong. Itu Yunho. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya sok tidak senang, padahal hatinya sudah terlonjak kegirangan.

"Aku baru menyelesaikan _shooting_ disini. Lalu kudengar beberapa orang menyebut namamu. Langsung saja aku mencari ruanganmu, tapi tak kusangka kita bisa bertemu di sini."

'Tapi tak kusangka kita bisa bertemu di sini.'

Kalimat sejenis itu sering keluar dari mulut Yunho. Ini mencurigakan! Bagaimana bisa kebetulan selalu terjadi pada Yunho dan dirinya? Kebetulan Yunho menemukannya saat dikejar _fans_. Kebetulan Yunho bisa mengenalinya yang masih menyamar sebagai Jaejun. Kebetulan mereka bertemu di pantai saat karyawisata sekolah Jaejoong. Dan yang sekarang ini juga. Yunho itu penguntit ya? Atau mereka memang berjodoh karena sering dipertemukan dalam keadaan tak disengaja? _Fixed_. Kemungkinan kedua yang Jaejoong paling yakini benar adanya.

"Melepas rindunya nanti saja ya. Aku buru-buru." Padahal Yunho tak bilang rindu atau sejenisnya, tetapi Jaejoong dengan seenak wajah cantiknya menganggap demikian.

 _Brugh…_ Yunho menghimpit tubuh Jaejoong ke dinding. "Jangan pergi begitu saja dong. Aku kan belum memberi ciuman penyemangat."

"Aku tidak butuh, Jung!" Jaejoong berseru galak seraya menjauhkan bibir Yunho yang hendak menyosor. "Lagipula itu akan merusak riasanku." Ciuman Yunho kan tidak sebentar. Mereka bisa berganti-ganti posisi kepala beberapa kali.

"O kejamnya~ Lidah tidak bertulang. Ucapan cinta mengiris kalbu~" (ini Yunho nyanyi)

Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Yunho yang mulai bertingkah aneh. " _Variety show_ -nya hanya sebentar, 20 menit. Setelah itu aku akan meneleponmu." Akhirnya Jaejoong berkata seperti itu karena sedikit rasa bersalahnya. Padahal tadi tampak tidak senang, tetapi sekarang malah berjanji akan menelepon. Ia mengkhianati egonya sendiri.

"Ya! Kau berjanji akan menjelaskan tentang Yoochun setelah _variety show_ selesai." Junsu berteriak tidak terima.

 _Ukh_. Jaejoong lupa tentang itu. "Maka aku akan menjelaskan setelah bertelepon dengan Yunho."

"TIDAK! Kau sudah berjanji!"

"Aish. Iya iya iya."

.

~yunjae~

.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong dan Junsu berjalan menjauhinya, sampai mereka berbelok ke kanan dan hilang dari pandangan. 'Telepon, eoh? Itu tidak cukup, Jaejoongie. Aku kan sangat sangat merindukan dirimu.' Ia tersenyum kemudian berbalik badan. Tak jauh darinya tampak pintu bertuliskan Kim Jaejoong. "Itu ruangan Jaejoongie. Tunggu disana saja deh." ujarnya seraya berjalan dengan tangan bertaut di belakang kepala.

 _ **Cklek.**_

Hal pertama yang Yunho lihat ketika pintu terbuka adalah Kangin yang sedang menangani 'keanarkisan' seseorang. "Hai, hyung." sapanya sok akrab pada Kangin, "dan kau… siapa? _Bodyguard_ Jaejoongie yang baru?"

Seseorang yang tangannya sedang dipegangi Kangin menoleh.

"Aaah. Kau yang ada di pantai waktu itu. Yang memanggil Jaejoongie-ku dengan sebutan Jaejun. Yang pernah ditolak cintanya oleh Jaejoongie-ku."

 _Ctik._ Yoochun menatap Yunho tajam. Ia tidak terima dengan kalimat terakhir lelaki itu. "Bukan 'pernah'! Tapi sudah dua kali ditolak!"

'Bodoh. Malah ditambahkan seperti itu.' batin Kangin seraya menaikkan satu ujung bibirnya. Ia menyesal karena menghentikan aksi anarkis lelaki berjidat lebar tadi. Harusnya biarkan saja diusir oleh satpam studio.

"Hooo. Sudah dua kali. Itu antara gigih atau tidak tau malu ya."

Tanggapan Yunho membuat Yoochun kesal. "Kau ini siapa, hah? Berani bicara begitu padaku. Dan lagi kata-katamu tadi benar-benar mengganggu, 'Jaejoongie-ku', 'Jaejoongie-ku'!

"Suka suka gue dong. Orang ganteng bebas." (abaikan xD) "Jaejoongie itu kekasihku. Tidak ada salahnya aku menyatakan kepemilikan atas dirinya."

"Kekasih?" Yoochun segera mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku. Membuka _browser smartphone_ -nya untuk melihat riwayat. Tadi di mobil ia telah mencari info tentang YunJae dan Uknow Yunho. Yoochun mencocokkan foto Uknow Yunho yang didapat dari internet dengan lelaki di hadapannya. Mirip. "Kau yang bernama Uknow Yunho?"

"Yap. Tepat sekali." jawab Yunho sambil duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu duduk disitu, heh?" Kangin menyuarakan protes.

"Jaejoongie. Dia memintaku untuk menunggunya." bohong Yunho.

"Kau! Bagaimana bisa Jaejun yang polos dan penyabar itu bisa berpacaran denganmu?! Kau sombong dan ucapanmu arogan! Atau kau berniat menjahatinya? Iya kan? Orang sepertimu tidak mungkin benar-benar tulus!"

Kata-kata Yoochun selanjutnya tak didengar lagi oleh Yunho. Ia lebih memilih tidur. Baginya hanya buang-buang waktu saja meladeni orang tidak waras.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Tadi pagi teman-teman sekelasku datang ke rumah."

"APA?!"

"YA! Baru kumulai saja kau sudah berteriak." Jaejoong berhenti sebentar demi memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Junsu, kemudian lanjut berjalan lagi–menuju ruangannya tadi.

"Habis awal ceritamu benar-benar membuatku seperti terkena serangan jantung."

"Nah. Hanya mendengar saja sudah memberimu efek semengerikan itu, apalagi aku yang benar-benar mengalaminya."

"Lanjutkan, lanjutkan! Aku penasaran."

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengeluarkan lengkingan 5 oktaf-mu itu." Setelah mendapat anggukan pasti dari Junsu, Jaejoong mulai menerawang kejadian beberapa jam lalu di rumahnya. "Kunjungan itu adalah ide Yoochun, dimana di baliknya tersembunyi niat terselubung, yaitu menyatakan cinta padaku lagi–jangan berteriak!" Jaejoong mengingatkan ketika mulut Junsu terbuka–yang segera terkatup lagi. "Kau tentu tau jawabanku kan? Aku tidak mungkin menerima cintanya sementara aku memiliki Yunho, jadi tanpa berpikir panjang aku membongkar identitasku padanya. Kuharap dengan itu, dia mau berhenti. Kira-kira seperti itu."

Junsu melongo. Ia yang sudah sangat antusias ketika mendengar kalimat pembuka, hanya disuguhkan cerita seperti itu? "Kau tidak takut dia akan memerasmu?", karena percuma saja protes, Junsu memutuskan untuk bertanya hal yang ada di benaknya.

"Huh? Bahkan orang seperti dia tidak tau 'memeras' itu apa, mana mungkin melakukannya."

"Kau yakin?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu membuka pintu ruangannya.

"–sampai kapan kau mau pura-pura tidur, hah? Buka mata kecilmu itu dan tatap aku. Huh! Kau pasti tidak berani. Karena dilihat sekilaspun, aku yang lebih pantas bersama Jaejun…"

Jaejoong langsung memberi tatapan 'Kau pikir bagaimana orang itu dapat memerasku?' pada Junsu. Kalau memang benar-benar marah, harusnya Yoochun memukul Yunho, atau minimal mencengkeram kerahnya–seperti adegan di film-film. Bukan malah mengoceh seperti itu.

"Ya Jung Yunho! Kau pikir ini kamar hotel?!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menendang kursi tempat Yunho tidur, yang lantas membuat lelaki itu terbangun. Ampuh juga untuk menghentikan ocehan Yoochun.

"Jaejun ah. Kau yakin dengan Uknow Yunho itu? Dia sombong dan arogan. Pria seperti itu tidak akan mencintai dengan tulus. Percaya padaku!"

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yoochun. Ia tau ada kesungguhan di mata ketua kelasnya itu, tapi pesona Jung Yunho terlalu menyilaukan. Tulus atau tidak tulus, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia sendiri tidak yakin akan ketulusan cintanya pada Yunho. Awal hubungan saja sudah tidak jelas, tapi rasa rindu yang selalu datang kala mereka tak bertemu cukup menjadi alasan untuknya bertahan dengan lelaki yang sombong dan arogan itu–menurut Yoochun.

 _ **Cup.**_ Persetan dengan Kangin yang masih ada di ruangan, Jaejoong mengecup bibir hati Yunho. Pembuktian hubungan mereka.

"Ada yang kau inginkan, Jaejoongie?" Yunho menahan wajah Jaejoong yang hendak menjauh.

Jaejoong melongo. Kecupan yang sengaja ia lakukan untuk 'pamer' itu ternyata berdampak baik. Tau begini ia akan sering-sering mengecup Yunho lain kali. "Eum. Moldir punya koleksi musim panas terbaru."

"Baiklah. Kajja!"

Tanpa peduli dengan tiga orang di sekitar mereka, Jaejoong dan Yunho keluar ruangan dengan berpegangan tangan.

"Kau mau bersama Han Jaejun?" Junsu meletakkan foto Jaejoong di tangan Yoochun, "datang ke dukun dan katakan padanya bahwa kau ingin pelet orang dalam foto ini!" Biar saja terkesan jahat, Junsu masih kesal dengan Jaejoong karena cerita yang tidak seru tadi.

Kangin yang juga murka atas apa yang beberapa saat lalu terjadi di depan matanya pun mengangguk setuju. "Kalau perlu suruh dukun untuk menyantet kekasih dari orang di foto itu!"

TBC

Balasan review:

choikim1310: terima kasih juga udah review :)

saaa: maaf tidak asap . makasih ya reviewnyaa ^^

dheaniyuu: biar para reader yang menentukan mereka cocok jadian atau gak ya, hehe. Makasih udah review :)

Avanrio11: iya di komiknya masih sekolah ^^ makasih udah nunggu dan review :)

LittleOoh: emang komiknya baguuuuuus.. dan lucu jugaa. Terima kasih udah review :)

elite minority. 1111: itu banjun drama 'First Love' bukan ya? Hehe. Makasih reviewnyaaa ^^

JLuna Yoolie99: aku gak jadiin ini yaoi untuk menghormati mangaka nya ^^ makasih reviewnyaaaa :*

nabratz: waktu saya baca komiknya, saya juga greget sama tokoh cowoknya. Haha. Makasih udah review :)

MyBooLoveBear: si papah baru ketemu udah main nyosor aja ya. Haha. Makasih reviewnyaa ^^


End file.
